Life's A Nightmare
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 15 year old Alex, 17 year old Justin & 13 year old Max have had a hard year at Tribeca Prep. Dumbledore offers then a chance to go to Hogwarts and move on in life. Will they stay in the past or move on in their lives? Book 5
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this idea popped into my head as I was working on guitar. Hope you like the starting!**

**Chapter 1**

15 year old Alex Russo is sitting in the library, hiding under the computer table. _Why is this happening to me?_ Alex thinks as she strains her eyes to listen for any more gun shots. Alex prays in her mind, hoping Justin, her 17 year old brother, and Max, her 14 year old brother, are both alright? Alex closes her eyes, allowing her tears to fall, to keep from looking at her best friend's Harper Finkle's dead body.

Alex wraps her arms around her knees, and pulls them to her chest. She buries her face in her knees and freezes when she hears footsteps running and a gun shooting. Alex backs her back up against the wall and making herself into a small ball. Just then, she hears the gun shoot and a body fall to the ground. Alex bites back a yelp and a whimper. Alex closes her eyes tightly and hears another gun shot. Alex sneaks a peek as a guy yells out.

"Police! Is anyone hurt?" a cop calls out. Alex sees the cop's feet right where she is hidden and whimpers. To her surprise the cop gets on their knees and looks directly at her.

"I have a terrified one here!" the cop that is looking at her, calls out. Just then, three set of feet runs over, and a girl goes on her knees and looks at her.

"Are you ok sweetie?" the lady asks. The guy watches as Alex trembles and tenses up.

"Max. Justin" Alex mutters as the guy and lady gently pulls her out. The guy picks Alex up and carries her bridal style out of Tribeca Prep. Alex watches as hundreds of murdered teenagers' dead bodies lies on the ground. As the guy carries Alex outside, into the setting sun, Alex buries her face and starts to sob loudly.

"ALEX!" Alex hears her mom's, Teresa's, fear filled voice.

"She's ok madam" the guy, carrying her, tells Teresa. Teresa nods as the guy pulls Alex down on the ambulance. Alex looks up and through her tears; she sees Teresa, her dad Jerry, Justin and Max. Alex sighs in relief and attacks her brothers in a hug.

"I'm so glad you are ok" Alex whimpers and cries into their shoulders.

"We are glad you are ok too" Justin and Max replies at the same time.

~H&A~

Alex awakes in her bed, shaking in the late August. Alex wipes her tears as she remembers the shooting at Tribeca Prep that happened June 21st 2011. Alex slowly crawls out of bed and walks downstairs. She lets a tear fall after another, after another. As Alex arrives to the kitchen, she pulls out a glass and fills it with water. She takes a sip and sits down on a stool. She looks down to see a letter addressed to her parents. She picks it up and blinks away her tears before she starts to read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Russo,_

_I know your children need a new start and I agree with you. If you would like, they could come to my school, which I am headmaster of and it will give them time to heal. It will give your son, Justin, time to heal and learn. It will give Max time to be a kid and as for your only daughter, Alex, it will give her time to recover, and learn her magic again. Finally, they will all be able to keep their powers, since they will be England wizards instead of American. There will be no family competition and become great, and mature._

_If you would like to accept and allow your kids to come to my school, reply back to me by September 1__st__._

_Your truly, __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Alex gasps and sighs, she wishes she would be able to go and try to heal over what happened just below 2 months ago. It turns out, at the shooting, 4 people survived out of 998. The four people are: Max Russo, Justin Russo, Andrew Stevens, which is a senior and was in Justin's math class, and finally Alex. But the downside is, Andrew passed away 2 days ago from a car accident, and his girlfriend and whole family are dead, so he killed himself.

A few hours later, Alex doesn't realize that she fell asleep at the counter. Her parents saw the letter in Alex's hand and already agreed. Teresa and Jerry smiles as Alex awake on the couch and told their kids that they are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**And that is the starting. I hope you like it. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Alex awakes in her bed, shaking in the late August. Alex wipes her tears as she remembers the shooting at Tribeca Prep that happened June 21st 2011. Alex slowly crawls out of bed and walks downstairs. She lets a tear fall after another, after another. As Alex arrives to the kitchen, she pulls out a glass and fills it with water. She takes a sip and sits down on a stool. She looks down to see a letter addressed to her parents. She picks it up and blinks away her tears before she starts to read it.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Russo,

I know your children need a new start and I agree with you. If you would like, they could come to my school, which I am headmaster of and it will give them time to heal. It will give your son, Justin, time to heal and learn. It will give Max time to be a kid and as for your only daughter, Alex, it will give her time to recover, and learn her magic again. Finally, they will all be able to keep their powers, since they will be England wizards instead of American. There will be no family competition and become great, and mature.

If you would like to accept and allow your kids to come to my school, reply back to me by September 1st.

Your truly, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Alex gasps and sighs, she wishes she would be able to go and try to heal over what happened just below 2 months ago. It turns out, at the shooting, 4 people survived out of 998. The four people are: Max Russo, Justin Russo, Andrew Stevens, which is a senior and was in Justin's math class, and finally Alex. But the downside is, Andrew passed away 2 days ago from a car accident, and his girlfriend and whole family are dead, so he killed himself.

A few hours later, Alex doesn't realize that she fell asleep at the counter. Her parents saw the letter in Alex's hand and already agreed. Teresa and Jerry smiles as Alex awake on the couch and told their kids that they are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Alex is sitting on the couch waiting for Justin and Max. Her brothers are just finishing packing which Alex is already done. Just then, Teresa and Jerry sits nex to their daughter, who is slightly depressed.

"Alex?" Jerry asks gently. Alex looks up at her parents, away from the tv, which is showing Vampire Diaries.

"Ya?" Alex asks with a weak, watery smile.

"Do you promise to be good and not pull pranks or get detentions?" Teresa asks.

"Well, I promise to TRY to behave and nit pull pranks, but there will always be that urge to get into trouble with pranks. As for detentions, I can't promise anything" Alex answers with a smirk on her face. Teresa and Jerry smiles, knowing Alex is SLOWLY getting back to herself again.

"Ok, all we ask is if you try to" Alex nods and looks back at the tv to see the commercals are over.

~A&H~

Just as Alex's show comes to an end, the clock hits 10:50am.

"JUSTIN! MAX! LET'S GO OR WE WILL MISS THE TRAIN!" Alex calls up to her brothers as they run down the stairs. Teresa and Jerry sighs and pulls their kids into hugs.

"We will see all 3 of you for Christmas" Teresa says starting to get teary eyed.

"Mom, you will be ok. I will keep Alex in track and I will keep her and Max safe" Justin reasures. Teresa nods and hugs Alex again then let's Jerry to hug Alex once more.

"We love you" Alex, Justin and Max says before Justin flashes the 3 of them to King's Cross station.

As they arrive to King's Cross, the 3 of them looks confused.

"There is no such thing as platform 9 3/4." Justin mutters as Alex sighs and walks up to a random family.

"Hi" Alex whispers to a red haired lady. The ladt turns to Alex, and Alex looks up to the tall lady... well, to her.

"Yes deary?" the lady asks.

"Do you know where..." Alex gets cut off by Justin.

"Alex!" Justin and Max runs over with their trunks and Justin grabs Alex's arm.

"You can't just ask anyone Alex" Max points out.

"Why not?" Alex turns to look at her brothers and hugs herself.

"Some might think we are nuts" Justin answers.

"We are nuts. To everyone, to New York. Justin, Max, we survived a shot out in June. If that isn't nuts to everyone, then I don't know what is" Alex's eyes fills with tears and the red haired lady sees a stick sticking out of Alex's boot.

"Are you 3 wizards?" the lady asks as she sends her kids through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. Justin and Max looks at the lady shocked as Alex looks at her with interest.

"Ya" Max answers

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Justin answers.

"Is this your first time going there?" Alex nods.

"Yupper doodles" the lady rolls her eyes and points to the wall.

"You run straight at the wall and don't stop" the lady smiles as Justin says thank you.

"My name is Justin Russo"

"Molly Weasley. All my kids got into Gryffindor. And you better hurry, the train is about to leave" Molly tells them. Justin, Max and Alex nods as they all run through the wall with their suitcases. They quickly jump onto the train just in time since the train started to leave.

~A&H~

As Alex, Justin and Max walks down the corridor of the train with their suitcases, with their school stuff that this Dumbledore guy sent them, including owls. Teresa and Jerry send that they will send their owls to Hogwarts if they take their cages in their suitcases. Jerry taught his kids a spell that makes their bags endless and keeps them clean. Dumbledore sent some England money for the train ride for each teenager and said they don't have to pay him back.

As they continue to walk, Alex spots a compartment with only 4 teenagers. Alex grabs Justin's sleeve and pulls the door open.

"Can we sit here?" Alex answers quietly as the 4 teenagers look up.

"Sure" a bushy haired girl answers. Alex nods and walks in. Max and Justin sits down after closing the door and Alex sits across from them. Alex stands back up, grabbing her bag as Justin levitates Alex so she can out her's, his and Max bags up on the shelf. As Alex lands back on the ground she gives Justin her money along with Max.

"You know I will just end up losing it" Max says.

"Ya" Alex agrees. Justin rolls his eyes, but nods none the less, "who are you?" the 4 teenagers are taken aback by Alex's mean tone, which Justin hits her in the leg gently, "what was that for?"

"Being rude" Justin answers. Alex nods and clears her throat.

"Sorry" Alex tries again, "who the fuck are you?" Max and Justin rolls their eyes.

"Alex" Max drags out her name.

"Sorry" Alex takes a deep breath, "who are you?" Alex asks sweetly in a high girly voice then turns to her brothers, "better?" Alex asks in her normal tone.

"Yes" Max and Justin says together. Alex rolls her eyes and turns to the others.

"I'm Luna Lovegood" the blonde haired girl answers.

"Could I call you Lulu?" Alex asks her meaningful. Luna rolls her eyes and nods.

"It's better then when people call me Lunny Lovegood"

"Could I beat up the people who do?" Alex asks excitedly.

"Sure" Alex grins and rubs her hands together.

"Good" Alex's grin turns to an evil one and her brothers laughs. Alex then turns to the black haired boy.

"Harry Potter" Alex tilts her head to the right with a confused look on her face.

"What kind of name is that?" Max asks beating Alex to the punch.

"Max!" Justin smacks Max in the head and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Moving on" Alex looks at the red head next.

"Ron Weasley" Alex nods and gasps.

"Do you know a Molly Weasley?" Alex asks.

"Ya, she's my mom"

"We met her!" Max and Alex says at the same time proudly. Justin sees the confused look on Ron's, Harry's and the unknown girl's face.

"She helped us to get to the platform" Alex turns to the girl next to her and smirks.

"What's your name Ms. Bushy Hair?" Justin smacks Alex in the arm and she whines, as she rubs her arm.

"Behave!" Justin mutters.

"Sorry. Sorry" Alex says before Justin could hit her again, "what's your name?" Alex asks the girl again.

"Hermione Granger" Alex nods and pulls her feet onto the seat with her knees to her chest.

"I'm Alex Russo, and is sorry for being rude"

"It's ok" Hermione says.

"I'm Max! Alex's younger brother by a year!" Max says excitedly.

"I'm Justin Russo. I'm 17" Justin chuckles, "Alex is 15" Hermione and Luna nods as Harry and Ron stares out the window. For Harry he is staring at Alex's reflection.

"Luna is 14 and me, Harry and Ron are 15" Hermione tells the siblings.

"Cool. Is Hogwarts cool?" Justin asks as Alex closes her eyes and puts her earbuds of her iPod in her ears. Max is talking to Luna who is next to him.

As Hermione and Justin talks about Hogwarts, Luna and Max talks about animals.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asks.

"New York in United States" Alex answers, as the 'candy lady' as Max puts it, arrives.

**I hoped you like this chapter. It is 3:03pm and the bell is about to ring. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm Max! Alex's younger brother by a year!" Max says excitedly.

"I'm Justin Russo. I'm 17" Justin chuckles, "Alex is 15" Hermione and Luna nods as Harry and Ron stares out the window. For Harry he is staring at Alex's reflection.

"Luna is 14 and me, Harry and Ron are 15" Hermione tells the siblings.

"Cool. Is Hogwarts cool?" Justin asks as Alex closes her eyes and puts her earbuds of her iPod in her ears. Max is talking to Luna who is next to him.

As Hermione and Justin talks about Hogwarts, Luna and Max talks about animals.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asks.

"New York in United States" Alex answers, as the 'candy lady' as Max puts it, arrives.

Alex, Justin and Max climbs off the train with Harry, Ron and Hermione, as Luna walks away to get on a carriage.

"Where do we have to go?" Alex asks as she shrinks her bag and puts it in her pocket and Justin and Max does the same.

"Ask Hagrid" Ron snaps and walks away.

"Who?" Max asks.

"The half giant you idiots!" Harry growls, obviously in a bad mood. Alex rolls her eyes.

"And people call me rude" Alex smirks.

"You are rude" Justin points out as she slaps him.

"Sometime I am, and sometimes I'm not" Justin and Max snorts and she hits both of them again. Alex then sees a REALLY tall guy, "is that him?" Alex points at the tall guy.

"Yes, that's Hagrid. We will see you at dinner" the three Russo's nods as Hermione and Harry walk away in the direction, both Ron and Luna went.

As the Russo's arrive to the tall guy, since Alex is shorter than the two boys, she bends her head back further.

"Ahh, the Russo's right?" Hagrid asks them. They all nod and smiles.

"I'm Justin" Justin holds out his hand and Hagrid shakes it, shaking his whole arm.

"I'm Max" Hagrid and Max does the same.

"I'm Alex" Alex smiles and Hagrid grins and shakes her hand gentler then the guys.

"Come into the boats and we will get you up to the castle" Hagrid tells them. They all climbs into the boat next to Hagrid's and watch as the boats move and the castle comes into sight.

~A&H~

As they arrive to the great hall entrance, Alex, Justin and Max are all talking to one another.

"Alex, how are you doing?" Justin asks his little sister by 2 years.

"Ok" Alex whispers looking down, "who do you think knows?"

"The teachers and headmaster" Justin answers. Alex nods and wipes the tears that are beginning to fall. Just then, there is a tap on Alex's shoulder. Alex turns around to see an old lady standing there.

"They are ready for you. Come along" the lady leads the group into the great hall and up to a little platform. Alex takes notice that there is a stool and a hat. All of a sudden the hat starts to sing. Alex blocks the hat out and gets a flashback of the shooting. Alex stumbles back and falls to the floor with a bang. Max and Justin run over and help her up.

"Are you ok?" Max asks Alex. Alex starts to sob and curls up in a ball shaking.

"No, no, don't kill them... please!" Justin and Max knew right then and there, Alex is in a flashback.

~A&H~

With Hermione, Ron and Harry, Ron is laughing quietly.

"Wow, what a wimp" Ron laughs. Harry chuckles and nods. Just then, Hermione smacks both boys in the head, since they are across from her.

"What's that for?" Harry whines.

"Being a jerk" Hermione wishes she can go over there and help the girl, but there is already a crowd of Dumbledore, McGonagall and her two brothers. Hermione takes a deep breath, stands up and walks over. Once Hermione makes it to the group, Hermione goes on her knees in front of Alex and stares at her, "Alex can you hear me? It's Hermione, remember?" Alex nods staring at Hermione with her hands covering her ears, her knees to her chest as she cries, "good. Now do you know where you are?" Alex shakes her head, "what do you remember last?" Alex looks confused for a moment.

"School" Alex whimpers, "hurt. Fear. Guns. Cops. Killing" Alex whispers. Hermione looks shocked and worried for a moment.

"When was that?" Hermione whispers.

"June" Hermione looks at the two boys.

"There was a shooting at our old school and we are the only survivors" Justin whispers, "do not tell anyone" Hermione nods and looks back at Alex.

"You are not there Alex. You are with me, your brothers Max and Justin at Hogwarts" Alex blinks a few times as Hermione helps Alex come out of her flashback. Alex covers her face and waits a little while longer as she clears her head. Hermione rubs Alex's knee gently, keeping her in the present and not the past, "are you ok now?" Alex nods and looks at Hermione.

"Ya" Alex whispers as Hermione stands up and pulls Alex up.

"Good. Try to get into Gryffindor" Hermione smiles and walks back to her seat, as things get back on track. Alex wipes her tears as Justin and Max hugs her.

"What was that?" Ron freaks out.

"She needed help Ronald" Hermione ignores Ron as the sorting begins.

"Russo, Max" McGonagall calls up. Max skips up to the stool and sits down. Max does a B-boy pose waiting for the hat to decide.

"_Barely any fear. Caring for family. Bad past... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls out._

Max stands up and takes a seat beside Ron.

"Where's the food?" Max stares at the empty table, thinking of food until Justin's name is called.

"Russo, Justin" Justin walks up and takes a seat.

"_Ravenclaw"_

Justin looks sadly at Max and Alex before walking to the Ravenclaw table and sits down next to Luna. Luna rubs Justin's arm, knowing that he wanted Alex and Max together with him.

"Russo, Alex" Alex walks up nervously and takes a seat.

"_Hmm... this one is a hard one. You are sly and can be evil, but brave and intelligent. You want your family together, and never be apart. You put up an act to make yourself look tough. But where to put you? You are not smart enough for Ravenclaw. You are too brave and loyal for Hufflepuff. Does your bravery overpower your evil ways?" the hat says in thought. _Dumbledore looks at Alex secretly hoping she won't get Slytherin, _"better be... GRYFFINDOR!"_

Everyone cheers as McGonagall removes that hat. Alex looks up at McGonagall to see her smiling. Alex looks at Justin sadly, to see him grinning. He gives her thumbs up and Alex runs over to Hermione. She takes a seat and her and Max gives each other a high five.

~A&H~

After dinner and Hermione explained that the Ministry of Magic is taking over the school, Alex and Max walks over to Justin.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you three" McGonagall says walking over to the three Russo's. They nod and look at McGonagall weird.

"Who are you?" Max asks without fear.

"Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration and is Head of Gryffindor house" McGonagall leads the Russo's up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and opens the door when she knew the three teenagers are distracted. As they all walk up to the door, McGonagall opens it.

To their surprise, there is... Professor Crumbs, their old Wiztech headmaster.

"Cookie crumbs!" Alex squeals and makes a water balloon appear. She throws it at Crumbs and he turns around in time to get hit in the face with it. Alex bites back a laugh and hides her wand in her boot again. Max bursts out laughing as another teacher appears with two others.

"Delores" Dumbledore greets.

"What kind of name is that?" Alex asks out loud. This 'Delores' person looks at her with narrow eyes, "is that like... an old name for a big fat toad?" Alex looks confused to her brothers at Max snorts.

"Maybe" Max shrugs his shoulders as Justin covers Alex's and Max's mouths.

"Sorry for my siblings" Justin apologises, "they have a habit for speaking their minds" Dumbledore nods in understanding.

"That's quite alright Mr. Russo. I would like to introduce you to some teachers" Dumbledore stands up and lays a hand on a guy's shoulder. The guy has black hair that looks greasy. Alex pulls Justin's hand away.

"Dude! You remind me to my ex boyfriend Dean. He worked with cars! Do you ever wash your hair? Or do you just use too much gel?" Alex smirks as Justin covers her mouth again.

"This is Severus Snape. He teaches Potions" Dumbledore rests his hand on 'Delores' shoulder. Alex drags her tongue across Justin's hand before Dumbledore could start.

"Dudette!" Alex points at 'Delores'; "are you related to a toad? Because you look like you are" Alex looks at her outfit, "maybe you are a pink toad that works in the Ministry, which has tons of toads" Dumbledore bites back a laugh as Justin covers Alex's mouth.

"Alex, could he get through this without you saying a comment?" Justin asks Alex as she shakes her head. Justin rolls his eyes. Dumbledore sighs.

"This is Delores Umbridge..."

"I'm going to call you the 'pink toad' or if I am in a bad mood, it will be 'Umbitch'" Alex breaks away again and runs away from Justin. She ends up beside McGonagall.

"Umbridge teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts" Dumbledore lays his hand on McGonagall's shoulder and his other on Alex's, "This is Minerva McGonagall and she teaches Transfiguration" Alex looks at McGonagall.

"Can you turn into animals?" Alex asks.

"Yes" McGonagall smiles.

"Can you turn into a cat?" McGonagall turns into a cat and Alex grins; "I'm going to name you Black Panther" Alex picks McGonagall or 'Black Panther' up and walks out of the office. McGonagall changes back and Alex walks back in, "I want a cat" Alex complains and glares at McGonagall, wanting her to go back into her cat form.

"No"

"Fine Black Panther" Alex walks to Justin and yawns, "can we go to bed?" Dumbledore chuckles and dismisses them. McGonagall leads them out as Umbridge starts to complain about Alex to Dumbledore.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex is so fun to write.**

**Chapter 4**

"Can you turn into animals?" Alex asks.

"Yes" McGonagall smiles.

"Can you turn into a cat?" McGonagall turns into a cat and Alex grins; "I'm going to name you Black Panther" Alex picks McGonagall or 'Black Panther' up and walks out of the office. McGonagall changes back and Alex walks back in, "I want a cat" Alex complains and glares at McGonagall, wanting her to go back into her cat form.

"No"

"Fine Black Panther" Alex walks to Justin and yawns, "can we go to bed?" Dumbledore chuckles and dismisses them. McGonagall leads them out as Umbridge starts to complain about Alex to Dumbledore.

Today is Alex's first day at Hogwarts and has classes. Alex awakes at 11am, and slowly gets dressed. After she is in her school uniform, she walks down to the great hall to see no one there.

"Where is everyone?" Alex whispers to herself. She shrugs her shoulders and sits down. After an hour people starts to walk in. Food appears and Alex grabs some food.

"Where have you been?" Alex looks to her right to see Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Sleeping" Alex shrugs her shoulders as Hermione sits down next to her and the boys sits down across from her.

"Classes start at 10" Hermione tells her. Alex nods as McGonagall sees her, shakes her head and drops her timetable next to her.

"Where have you been Ms. Russo?" McGonagall asks her.

"Sleeping" Alex picks up her timetable and glares at the piece of paper.

"What do you have?" Ron asks Alex.

"Potions and Transfiguration is what I missed, but after lunch there's Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures" Alex looks confused at the last one, "what is that class?"

"You learn of to take care of magical creatures" Harry says as if it is obvious.

"For your info idiot, I'm from New York" Alex snaps and takes a bite of her soup.

~A&H~

As DADA arrives, Alex walks into the classroom with Hermione and Alex shakes her head.

"This is stupid" Alex mutters and takes a seat next to Hermione.

"Alright class" Umbridge makes the high pitch voice that makes Alex's ears hurt. Alex covers her ears and glares at her.

"Can you talk normal toad?" Alex asks as Umbridge glares at her, "what? I was just asking if you can try not to talk to us in your high pitch voice" Umbridge ignored Alex and continues to talk. Alex tunes her out as textbooks flies to each student, "I thought this is a magic school, not a mortal school" Umbridge looks at Alex and Alex looks back at her, "can we learn magic or at least help me catch up with what the class knows already?"

"No" Alex nods and pulls out her iPod. She starts to listen to music and dance and sing in her seat.

_You make me insecure_

_Tell me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

Alex starts to do her work that is assigned and noticed that she knows all the answers.

_Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

Alex continues to write as the class is reading and listening as she sings along.

_La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
>La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!<em>

Umbridge keeps trying to get Alex's attention to tell her to shut up but Alex doesn't notice._  
><em>_  
><em>_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life <em>_  
><em>_(C'mon!)_

Umbridge's face is turning red with anger as Alex sings louder.

_Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says_

As Alex finished she stands up and starts to dance.

_It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<em>

Alex dances up the aisle between the desks and the students all claps with the beat. Even Hermione and Ron are enjoying themselves.

_It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<em>

Alex starts to dance in front of Harry with a glare written across her face.

_La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
>La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!<br>__  
><em>_I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

Alex skips over to Umbridge next and does the same thing._  
><em>_  
><em>_La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!  
>La na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!<br>__  
><em>_You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon_

Alex dances at the front of the room.

_Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<em>

Alex stands in front of Harry once again.

_Who says  
>Who says you're not star potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>(Yeah, WHO SAID!)<em>

Alex goes back to Umbridge who is sitting in her pink chair shocked.

_Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says_

Alex sits back in her seat pretending nothing has happened.

_Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<em>

Alex smirks as the bell rings, but before she could leave, Umbridge grabs her arm and drags her to her office.

**Uh oh, what's going to happen to Alex? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so some of you don't like on how I put Alex's character as. But that is just because she's testing her limits. The nicknames are just so she can see how far she can go, since it's all new to her. Trust me; I do that all the time at my new school, since it's not my old school. At my old school, you get away with stuff, and I am currently trying to see how far my limits are and that is what I am making Alex do. You just have to bear with me.**

**Chapter 5**

Alex sits back in her seat pretending nothing has happened.

_Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<em>

Alex smirks as the bell rings, but before she could leave, Umbridge grabs her arm and drags her to her office.

As Umbridge drags Alex into her office, she pushes Alex into the chair in front of her desk. Umbridge sits down behind the desk and glares at her.

"First day of classes and you are already in trouble Ms. Russo" Umbridge narrows her eyes even more and Alex stares at her.

"You know, if you keep doing that you'll get wrinkles" Alex bites back a smirk and just settle with an innocent smile. Umbridge groans and stands up. She places her hands on Alex's shoulders and digs her nails in Alex's shoulders. Alex stares at Umbridge and tries to break away, "let go of me!"

When Umbridge doesn't let go Alex is left with no other choice. Alex bites Umbridge's arm, making her let go of Alex. Alex stands up and runs out of the room. She runs until she sees Justin and Max walk out of the front doors. Alex runs after them, trying hard not to back down and cry.

Justin and Max hear panting behind them and turn to see Alex.

"Alex! What's wrong?" Justin whispers. Alex shakes her head and dives into Justin's arms. Alex finally breaks down, and Max joins the hug.

After 5 minutes Alex wipes her tears away.

"I want to go home" Alex begs Justin. Justin sighs but nods.

"I'll send a letter to mum and dad" Justin promises. Alex nods and hugs Justin again.

"I'm such a bitch" Alex whispers as Justin and Max looks at her.

"What?" Max asks.

"I'm a bitch. I put up this act like 'I'm so cool, you should be afraid of me' or 'I'm so cool, I don't need you or anyone', but in reality, I do need people" Alex hides her face in Justin's shoulder and starts to cry again. Justin and Max rubs Alex's back and they both sigh, "I blew off three good people Justin. I already made a bad choice and got people to hate me. Harper was my only best friend in New York, and... and" Alex starts to choke on her tears.

Justin and Max pulls Alex to the bench near them, and all three of them sits down.

"Relax Alex" Max whispers as he starts to rub her back again, "just breathe" Alex nods as she rests her head on Justin's shoulder as she sits in-between her brothers.

After another 5 minutes, Alex wipes her eyes once more.

"I hate crying" Alex mutters as she clears her throat, "but ever since Harper died in the shooting, I just couldn't handle making new friends because I don't want the same thing to happen again. If I make new friends then the same outcome will happen and I can't handle that at all. So I shield myself away and become this major bitch. Like on how I nicknamed those teachers last night. I just don't want to talk about anything. I will only talk to you two, but everyone else, I don't" Alex pulls her knees to her chest and rests her forehead on the top of her knees, "I just want my life to end right now. I don't want to deal with anything anymore"

Right after Alex says that, she stands up and walks away, not responding to Justin's and Max's calls. As Alex walks in the school again, Max and Justin looks at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Max whispers slightly nervous.

"I will write to mum and dad to see what they want to do, but I want you to keep an eye on her" Max nods and goes to his Flying class and Justin goes to Herbology.

~A&H~

Alex is currently skipping her last class of the day. She is sitting in her dorm room, listening to the people who have a spare. Alex is writing a letter to Harper, which she will never send and that will never be read. Over the summer, Alex was in cancelling. Her canceller told Alex, whenever she feels guilty or hurting about the shooting, to write a letter. The letter currently says:

_Dear Harper,_

_I am so sorry that you had to die in the shooting. Hogwarts isn't the place I want to be, and I promised you that we will always be best friends, and that will never change. Remember last summer when you said that I will always be your number one friend and no other friend you make will never be the number one? Well, you will always be my number one._

_You know that one secret I told you and I said that you are my only friend? Well, that will never change. I will never make a new friend or anything. I would rather be friendless then be without you._

_I am sorry that the whole school died, besides me, Justin and Max. I will always be the bitch that I am now, but that is because I don't want to be who I was before since that will make me remember you. I will change who I am just so I can try to move on._

_I love you Harper. You will always be in my heart._

_Alex_

Alex lays the letter on her bed, lies down and cries herself to sleep.

~A&H~

With Hermione, she is walking up to the dorm after getting into a fight with Ron... again! Hermione opens the door and sees Alex sleeping as tears falls from her closed eyes. Hermione sighs and walks to her bed that is beside Alex's. Hermione sees the letter and picks it up. She sits down on her bed and starts to read it. At the end, tears fill Hermione's eyes as she looks at the crying, sleeping girl.

"Oh course" Hermione whispers, "no wonder she gives everyone attitude" Hermione puts the letter back after making another copy. She grabs her book that she needs and puts the copy inside the book. Hermione walks away after making sure Alex is asleep fully.

In the common room, Hermione walks to Ron and Harry.

"Read this" Hermione hands the copy of the letter to Harry, and then Harry passes it to Ron. Both boys look at her with tears in their eyes.

"She lost her best friend" Harry whispers.

"Ya, so it's all an act to try to forget her past" Hermione tells them. Ron gulps and nods.

"I can't imagine what she had to go through" Ron looks at Hermione, "I'm sorry for earlier"

"I'm sorry too" Hermione pulls Ron into a hug and Harry joins, all thankful that they have each other, "I think we should try to get Alex as a friend" Harry and Ron nods.

"Same with her brothers" Ron agrees.

"And that should be our goal for the school year" Harry points out. Hermione nods with a grin.

"From here on out, that is our goal for the school year. Become friends with the mysterious Alex Russo"

**That's the chapter. What do you think? Please review everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, before we begin, I just wanted to say… I GOT MY WRISTS TATTOOED! I got them done yesterday and that hurt like crazy, but it was worth it. : D**

**Oh, and for those of you who are celebrating Thanksgiving… HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_I can't imagine what she had to go through" Ron looks at Hermione, "I'm sorry for earlier" _

"_I'm sorry too" Hermione pulls Ron into a hug and Harry joins, all thankful that they have each other, "I think we should try to get Alex as a friend" Harry and Ron nods._

"_Same with her brothers" Ron agrees._

"_And that should be our goal for the school year" Harry points out. Hermione nods with a grin._

"_From here on out, that is our goal for the school year. Become friends with the mysterious Alex Russo"_

_Now:_

As November passes and December arrives, Alex is sitting in the great hall eating her breakfast. Hermione, Ron and Harry walks into the great hall together as Max and Justin arrives. The two brothers sit down with Alex and smiles at her.

"What's got you two so happy?" Alex asks cautiously. Hermione, Ron and Harry walk over and sit down next to them. Hermione is directly next to Alex with Harry beside her and Ron on the other side.

"We get to go to Hogsmeade this weekend" Max answers excitedly, "we're going to get candy" Alex snorts and looks at the golden trio.

"Hi?" Alex raises an eyebrow as Max and Justin watches Alex closely.

"Hi" Hermione smiles secretly praying that Alex won't snap.

"May I ask you a question and you promise to answer it no matter what?" Hermione nods.

"Sure"

"Are you really trying to get me to become friends with you? You guys have been being suspicious since the second day here"

"Ya" Hermione nods biting her lip.

"Why?"

"Well…" Hermione begins to fidget and looks at Harry and Ron for help.

"You promise to answer it. I won't be mad" Max chokes on his drink that he took a mouthful of. Alex looks at Max and glares, "with you, I would be mad at but with them, they won't know. Plus you are family" Alex looks at Hermione again.

"I read your letter" Hermione whispers and looks down.

"Ahh" Alex nods and takes a deep breath, "the one I wrote to Harper?" Hermione nods again.

"I'm sorry" Alex fights a smile but loses, "why are you smiling?"

"It's amusing" Alex looks at Hermione, "I knew it the entire time. I knew all this time you have been trying to get me to become friends with you, Ron and Harry. I was trying to see if you would lie to me" Alex, Justin and Max begins to laugh.

"It was a test" Hermione accuses; beginning to laugh, "It was a test the entire time" Justin nods.

"Alex schemes like that all the time. She finds it amusing" Hermione shakes her head laughing.

"So Alex?" Hermione asks once her, Alex and Max are done laughing. Hermione looks at Ron and Harry to see them looking slightly amused.

"Ya?" Alex asks.

"Would you and your brothers like to become our friends?" Alex looks at Max and Justin to see them nodding.

"Sure" Alex looks at Hermione with a smile. Hermione grins and sighs in relief.

"Good"

~H&A~

Over the next few weeks Alex has become her normal self again, but would avoid any conversation about her past… or well, life during and after the shooting. Alex is currently sitting in DADA writing a test. The test is long answer short answer and multiple choice. The stuff Alex hates. Alex sighs as she rests her chin on her fist and she taps her quill to her desk, thinking of her answer.

"How am I supposed to know this?" Alex mumbles to herself.

"Is there a problem Ms. Russo?" Alex hears Umbridge ask her. Alex looks up and nods.

"I don't understand this since you are asking us questions from the first year. I wasn't here at the time" Alex explains.

"That's not my problem"

"And it's not mine. I live in America not here in England. So I don't know this stuff" Alex puts her quill down and crosses her arms, "may I leave?"

"No" Alex rolls her eyes and stands up. She grabs her test and walks up to Umbridge's desk. She puts her test down and walks back to her seat. Just then, Alex gets pulled back and lifted in the air. Alex gets hung upside down and she grabs her shirt so it's not falling so everyone can see her exposed from the waist up. Alex's robe falls around her head and Umbridge then twists Alex in the air, "I didn't say for you to get out of your seat Ms. Russo" Alex bites her lip to keep from getting sick. Alex has always been afraid of heights. Alex stares at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Harry shouts from the ground.

"LET HER GO!" Ron shouts next.

"CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SCARING HER?" Hermione screams. The three of them stands up. Tears fill Alex's eyes as she squeezes her eyes closed and Umbridge spins her faster. Alex then feels pain fill her body. Alex starts to scream and wrath in pain.

"ALEX!" her three friends scream.

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" a booming voice cuts in. Alex feels the pain leave and she weakly opens her eyes to see Dumbledore standing there pissed off. Umbridge releases her and she falls to the ground, but Dumbledore casts a silent spell in time to made her float to the ground, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, please take Ms. Russo to the hospital wing" Alex watches as her friends runs to her and pick her up. Hermione grabs their bags, quills and ink bottles as she runs out. Ron is carrying Alex's upper half as Harry is carrying her bottom half. Tears finally escape from her eyes as she finally blacks out.

~H&A~

"She was strong" Harry whispers as he carryings Alex's legs and Ron has her arms.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks as Hermione wipes her eyes from her tears that escaped on her.

"Well, Umbridge did the Cruciatus Curse on her. People normally pass out during or maybe die. It depends on how strong it is" Hermione explains looking at Alex worriedly.

"She's ok Hermione. She's just passed out" Harry reassures her.

"I know but it is horrible that our friend had to go through this"

"Ya, I know" Ron agrees, "we should invite her, Justin and Max to our club" Hermione grins and nods.

"Tomorrow night is our 10th meeting in the last 2 weeks" Hermione tells them as they climb up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"Remind me again why we have them every night besides tonight?" Harry asks his two best friends.

"Because tonight is your Quidditch practice"

"True" Hermione opens the door of the hospital wing so Harry and Ron could walk in. Hermione runs to the door on the other side of the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfry.

~H&A~

That night, Alex is walking to the common room after spending the day and all supper in the hospital wing. As Alex arrives to the 7th floor, Dumbledore stops her.

"Are you alright Ms. Russo?" Dumbledore asks Alex. Alex sighs and nods.

"Ya, but I want to go home for a while. I don't want to be near Professor Umbridge" Alex says the last to words in fear. She is normally not afraid but this time she is.

"I know Alex. How about I could send you and your brother home a week earlier before Christmas break?" Alex nods with a weak smile.

"Ok" Alex agrees. Dumbledore smiles and looks at Alex once more.

"You are actually a very strong girl Alex. You underestimate yourself" with that, Dumbledore walks away as Alex heads to the fat lady.

Alex says the password and walks into the common room. Alex sees Harry, Ron and Hermione doing homework as Max is pacing at the fire.

"Max, are you trying to make a hole in the floor?" Alex asks as she crosses her arms then looks at Hermione, Ron and Harry, "and Hermione, Harry, Ron, are you trying to kill your brains with homework" at the sound of her voice, Max, Harry, Ron and Hermione looks and runs to her. The four of them tackles Alex with a hug before asking her questions.

"I'm fine guys" Alex laughs, "but I hate that toad" Alex snarls as she glares at the ground, thinking of something evil.

"Nothing is going to turn out well" Max mumbles seeing her pranking face.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate school...**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_You are actually a very strong girl Alex. You underestimate yourself" with that, Dumbledore walks away as Alex heads to the fat lady._

_Alex says the password and walks into the common room. Alex sees Harry, Ron and Hermione doing homework as Max is pacing at the fire._

"_Max, are you trying to make a hole in the floor?" Alex asks as she crosses her arms then looks at Hermione, Ron and Harry, "and Hermione, Harry, Ron, are you trying to kill your brains with homework" at the sound of her voice, Max, Harry, Ron and Hermione looks and runs to her. The four of them tackles Alex with a hug before asking her questions._

"_I'm fine guys" Alex laughs, "but I hate that toad" Alex snarls as she glares at the ground, thinking of something evil._

"_Nothing is going to turn out well" Max mumbles seeing her pranking face._

_Now:_

The week before Christmas arrives, and Alex, Justin and Max are on the way home. They are sitting on the train to King's Cross. They are a half an hour away from the station and the three of them are doing their homework.

"I think Hermione, Ron and Harry are smart to start DA" Max says out of the blue. Justin and Alex both look up at Max but nods in agreement.

"Ya and we get more help with the spells" Justin agrees.

"I think I know who Harry likes" Max looks at Justin with a smirk.

"Ya, Cho Chang" Alex mutters looking down.

"Actually, no"

"It's someone by the name of... Alex Russo" Justin teases but with all honesty in his voice. Alex looks up at him like he grew two heads.

"No he doesn't" Alex shakes her head.

"Yes" Justin argues.

"No" Alex declines.

"Yes" Justin fires back.

"No"

"Yes" Max joins in the debate between his older siblings.

"Ha! Two against one" Max points his finger at his only sister that is sitting across from the two boys. Alex rolls her eyes.

"You really think so?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Max and Justin answers and goes back to the work. Alex smiles and goes back to writing her essay hoping that her brother are not wrong.

~H&A~

At Hogwarts, Harry is sitting with Hermione and Ron at the fireplace in the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione had the same argument and Hermione and Ron won.

"Alex likes you ok Harry. Just tell her and ask her out" Hermione tells Harry, "just ask her to Hogsmeade for our trip on the second week back from the holidays" Harry grins and nods.

"Ok. Thanks Hermione" Harry thanks Hermione.

"No problem" Harry smiles to himself, hoping that Ron and Hermione are not wrong.

~H&A~

Alex is sitting in her room, in New York happy. Her parents have decided to buy a house in England, so it is easier for her and Max to go to Hogwarts next year. Justin is going to be going to university next year in the muggle world or something like that. Alex grabs her scrapbook she made a long time ago, and looks through it to see it filled with pictures of her and Harper. Alex sighs and puts it in a box. She waves her old wand, making everything pack themselves. Once all the boxes are filled, she waves her wand again and makes all the boxes fly downstairs. Alex shrinks her bed small enough to be put into her pocket. Alex makes everything in her room become bare to only wood floors and white walls. She slips her shrunken rug and wallpaper into her pocket that holds her bed.

"I love magic" Alex whispers to herself and walks out. Alex walks to her parents room and does the same thing for them, then goes downstairs with her parents behind her, to see Justin and Max shrinking the boxes to make them small enough to fill their backpacks, "I thought I will never see that day that you two would use magic to do things for you"

"Shut up" Justin and Max snap and ignore her. Alex smirks and starts to help them and passes the shrunken stuff to Theresa and Jerry, who puts them in bags.

Once everything was done, Justin flashes them out and lands in their new home. Alex waves her wand, making everything unpack themselves and goes to their respective rooms. Everything from their old home is back on walls and in different rooms. Once everything stops flying around, the Russo's smiles to see their new home is all homey all over again.

"Great work" Theresa walks to the kitchen while Jerry walks to the living room. Justin and Max walks to their rooms and Alex decides to walk around their new home. Alex walks out of the house to see the sun is shining and there isn't much snow.

~H&A~

As Alex walks around the new neighbourhood, she ends up in the park. Alex sits down on the swing and sees a boy, who is A LOT taller than her walk over to her.

"Hey" the buy greets and sits down next to her on the other swing.

"Hi" Alex mutters and looks down.

"Did you just move here?"

"Yup"

"What's your name?"

"Alex"

"Mine's Dudley" the buy, Dudley, smirks and looks at Alex. Alex resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Coolio" Alex stands up and starts to walk away.

"See you around Alex" Dudley calls to her. Alex just keeps walking.

~H&A~

A week goes by and Alex looks on the calendar to see that at this time, the ones who are going home for the holidays would have arrived yesterday. Alex quickly gets dressed and runs downstairs to eat breakfast.

"How do you like our new home?" Theresa asks her daughter. Alex grins and nods.

"I love it" Alex grabs a piece of toast and puts peanut butter on it. Once Alex is done eating, there is a knock on the door. Alex rolls her eyes and groans, "why do people have to wake up so early?"

"Alex" Theresa gives Alex the warning voice and goes answer the door. Alex, Justin, Max and Jerry follows and sees a tall lady, the boy Alex met, Dudley, the guy that looks like an older version of Dudley, and the last boy, Alex smirks.

"Hey Harry" Alex grins when Harry's head snaps up with a smile.

"Alex" Harry breathes. Theresa smiles knowing this is the one who helped Alex recover. Theresa allows the family to come in and watches Harry and Alex hug. The two 15 year olds get lost in the hug until Dudley pushes Harry as he follows his family into the living room. Harry and Alex fall on the ground and begin to laugh, "What are you doing here in Private Drive?" Alex looks at Harry and sighs with a smile on her face.

"We decided the best way to get over the past is to move" Alex explains and stands up. She holds out her hand to Harry and helps him to his feet, "you wanna go upstairs?" Harry nods.

"Sure" Harry follows Alex upstairs and she opens her door to her room. Harry and Alex walks into Alex's purple room with pictures of her and Harper, her and her friends from Wiztech and other things, like family pictures, Alex's pranks that she got caught, and newspaper clippings. The main newspaper clipping made Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

Wizard Mail

_13 year old Alex Russo, 12 year old Max Russo and 15 year old Justin Russo saved the planet from a meteor last night. The three Russo children almost died but made it out alive just barely. The three of them went into space to save the world. They could have gone with their family and friends into the wizard world, but decided against it to save all mortals and other wizards. And this is a huge story and could make the three Russo's famous. If you see them, say thank you._

_Detective March_

Harry turns to Alex who is looking at the ground blushing.

"Before you say anything, yell at Justin and Max" Alex points at her door looking at Harry now.

"Why?"

"They were going to leave and not help me save the world. I really couldn't let the stupid meteor kill my friends" Alex scoffs and glares at nothing, "stupid idiot meteor was going to ruin my school and kill the world" Harry chuckles as he walks to Alex and grabs her hands, it's not or never.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry whispers. Alex's and Harry's eyes lock.

"I dunno. Can you?" Harry rolls his eyes and leans down. Their lips connect and move in rhythm.

~H&A~

Justin and Max are looking into Alex's room after sneaking upstairs. Justin pulls out his camera and takes a picture of Harry and Alex kissing. Max grabs his and does the same. They both take their cameras to their rooms and both post them up on facebook and everywhere. They end print the pictures and sends them, with their owls to Hermione and the Weasley's. Max's owl is flying to Hermione with Justin's is flying to Ron's. After they were done they sneak back downstairs and give Theresa a thumb up. Theresa grins secretly and winks at Jerry who is on the other side of the room.

~H&A~

After the kiss, Harry and Alex sit down on her bed and start to make out. Alex lays down on her back as Harry hovers over her. After they pull away, Alex smiles and rests her hands on Harry's shoulders, and Harry's rest on her waist.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Harry whispers rubbing Alex's bare skin with his thumbs since her shirt went up a little.

"I would love to" Alex starts to run her left hand through his hair and her right thumb is rubbing his right cheek gently. Harry grins and kisses Alex's nose. Alex blushes as Harry's hand cups Alex's cheek. Harry leans down again and kisses Alex's neck gently. When Harry finds Alex's weak spot on her neck, she moans quietly. Harry chuckles into Alex's neck before pulling away. He looks at his girlfriend to see her eyes close, "sometimes I wonder if you are just plan evil" Alex teases as she opens her eyes. Harry laughs and rolls his eyes.

"I wonder the same about you" now it's Alex's turn to roll her eyes. Alex feels Harry pull away and sit up. Alex joins him to see him looking around her room.

"I love your room" Harry confesses.

"Thanks" Alex smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulder and rubs it gently, "so where do you live?"

"4 houses down on the other side of the road" Alex looks at Harry to see him grinning, "Now I get to see you at school and over the summer" Alex laughs and nods excited.

"We never have to be apart"

"Nope. Not at all" Harry leans down and kisses Alex once more.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? There is one thing I have to say about this chapter. THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! Oh, and there's one more. I know that the meteor thing happened in the final season of Wizards of Waverly Place and Alex graduated from high school, but I just couldn't resist making that happen in this story. So I made it fit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Mum said I can stay home tomorrow! Yes! I'm so happy! Tomorrow = writing day! Be ready for a lot of chapters to be ready to post. : D**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_I love your room" Harry confesses._

"_Thanks" Alex smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulder and rubs it gently, "so where do you live?"_

"_4 houses down on the other side of the road" Alex looks at Harry to see him grinning, "Now I get to see you at school and over the summer" Alex laughs and nods excited._

"_We never have to be apart"_

"_Nope. Not at all" Harry leans down and kisses Alex once more._

_Now:_

Alex is currently sitting in the living room with Harry. They are both sitting on the couch, holding hands. Alex brings her legs up to her rest and she lays her head on Harry's shoulder. She starts to play with their fingers as Harry rests his head on hers.

"What about kids go outside to the park and do something while we talk?" Jerry asks Vernon and Petunia. The two adults' nods letting Alex, Harry, Max, Justin and Dudley get up and walk outside. Harry's and Alex's fingers lace together as they walk. Max jumps on Justin's back laughing.

"Run horsey run!" Max cries. Alex and Harry watch them in amusement laughing. Dudley looks at his crush, Alex Russo, and sees her's and his cousin's fingers laced together.

"Yo, Potter" Dudley calls. Harry stops with Alex and turns to look at him.

"Yes Dudley?" Harry asks nicely. Justin and Max stops goofing off to watch.

"Where do you know Alex?"

"None of your business" Alex feels Harry pull her closer to him and wraps his arms around her after letting go of her hand.

"Does she know you're a freak?" Alex narrows her eyes at Dudley.

"Harry isn't a freak" Alex argues. Dudley laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Oh yes he is. He's a wizard" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"So, I'm a wizard, along with Justin and Max" Dudley's eyes grow wide.

"Y... you're from the... same s... school as... P... potter" Dudley stutters. Alex nods and claps her hands together.

"Where did you think we know each other from idiot?" Alex hears Dudley gulp as he turns around and runs back to the house. Alex snorts with Max watching Dudley run back to the house slowly, "Is he part cow?" Harry and Justin bursts out laughing at Alex's question.

"I wonder that too" Harry confesses as the four of them walks to the park.

~H&A~

With Hermione, she is sitting at her house opening the letter from Max. She opens the envelope to see a letter and a picture. She looks at the picture and squeals when she sees it.

"Harry and Alex are together!" Hermione starts to jump around in her room, clearly happy. Once calm she reads the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Relax! Yes, my sister and Harry are together. Him, his aunt, uncle and cousin are here, so this letter won't be long. Act surprise when Harry or Alex tells you they are together. Hope you have a good Christmas._

_Max_

Hermione grins and lies down on her bed.

"Takes them long enough" Hermione mutters before closing her eyes and goes to sleep. After all, it's 2 in the morning.

~H&A~

Ron had the same reaction but instead of jumping up and down around his room, he runs to his family, in Grimmauld Place. His dad got bit by Nagini, who is Voldemort's snake, last week. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Ron's mom Molly said she will send an owl to Harry to see if he wants to come to see Sirus.

"Mum!" Ron calls running into the kitchen. Molly is sitting at the table with Sirus and Lupin, and Lupin's girlfriend Tonks. Molly stops mid conversation, "oh, sorry" the adults smiles as Molly stands up.

"It's ok Ron. What is it?" Molly asks.

"Harry has a girlfriend"

"Who?"

"Alex Russo"

"Who?"

"She's mine and Hermione's best friend from school. Anyway, those two likes each other and Alex moved to Private Drive with her family" Ron hands the letter and picture to Molly, who starts to read it.

As Molly reads it, she grins.

"I will send an owl to Alex and her brothers to see if they can come for Christmas, with their parents" Ron grins and runs upstairs to tell his siblings.

~H&A~

As Alex heads to bed that night, she hears a tapping on the window. Alex walks to the window and an owl flies in. Alex looks at the brown and black owl and sees a letter attached to its leg. Alex walks to the owl and gets the letter, then starts to read it. Alex smiles and runs out of the room after feeding the owl. She runs to the living room where her family is still sitting.

"Read" Alex hands the letter to Theresa, who grins after reading.

"Yes we will go" Alex squeals and runs upstairs to write a reply. After doing so, she sends the owl on the way after attaching the letter. Tomorrow she, Max, Justin, Jerry and Theresa will be arriving to Grimmauld Place with Harry right beside them.

**I'm sorry it's short. I hope you liked it though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

_As Alex heads to bed that night, she hears a tapping on the window. Alex walks to the window and an owl flies in. Alex looks at the brown and black owl and sees a letter attached to its leg. Alex walks to the owl and gets the letter, then starts to read it. Alex smiles and runs out of the room after feeding the owl. She runs to the living room where her family is still sitting._

"_Read" Alex hands the letter to Theresa, who grins after reading._

"_Yes we will go" Alex squeals and runs upstairs to write a reply. After doing so, she sends the owl on the way after attaching the letter. Tomorrow she, Max, Justin, Jerry and Theresa will be arriving to Grimmauld Place with Harry right beside them._

_Now:_

As Theresa, Jerry, Harry, Alex, Justin and Max walk into Grimmauld Place, they see everything all Christmassy. Alex looks at Harry, her eyes shining with happiness and amusement. Harry smiles at Alex and laces their fingers together. Theresa, Jerry, Justin and Max see this exchange going on and leave them in the living room, next to the tree. The other Russo's walks into the kitchen and sees Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Sirus sitting at the table.

"Hello friends" Max greets. Everyone looks up and hugs the four Russo's that came in. After introductions finished and everyone is sitting at the table, Hermione and Ron took notice that their two best friends aren't there.

"Where are Harry and Alex?" Hermione asks.

"Most likely making out in the living room next to the tree" Max answers. Hermione and Ron smiles and stands up.

"We'll go and drag them in" Hermione and Ron runs out before anyone could say a word.

~H&A~

Hermione and Ron walks out of the kitchen to see Harry and Alex talking to themselves.

"I think they know about us already thanks to my brothers" Alex explains.

"I think so too. Plus Hermione is really smart and would figure it out in less than a minute"

"Exactly. We should just say to them that we are dating, that way they won't be hurt"

"I think so too" Harry smiles and kisses Alex's cheek. Harry then wraps his arms around her waist and Alex's goes around his neck, "I'm glad we are finally together" Alex grins and nods.

"Me too" both of them leans forward and jut before they can kiss, Ron sneezes. Both of them breaks apart and looks at Ron, who is red in embarrassment, and Hermione who is giggling.

"Sorry" Ron looks down and starts to laugh. Harry and Alex join in as Alex rests her head on his shoulder, since she is a lot smaller then Harry. Harry brings Alex around, in front of him, and she leans against Harry's front.

"It's fine Ronny" Alex laughs and sighs, "as you already know, we are now dating" Hermione and Ron grins but nods, "which one told you? Max or Justin?"

"Justin told Ron and Max told me" Hermione answers.

"Ok" Hermione attacks Alex with a hug as Ron grins. As Hermione attacks Harry with a hug, Alex walks to Ron and hugs him.

"So you moved and are 4 houses down from Harry's huh?" Ron teases. Alex blushes and playfully glares at Ron.

"Shut up" Alex sticks her tongue out at Ron, before smiling at Hermione and Harry.

~H&A~

As Christmas holidays come to a close, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in their compartment with Justin and Max. Justin and Max have fallen asleep, just like Alex. Alex's head is on Harry's lap and her legs are curled up to her chest. Justin is beside Alex and his head is against the seat. Max is across from his siblings and is using Hermione and Ron as his head and leg rest, much to their disappointment.

"Why are they so tired?" Ron asks Hermione and Ron.

"Dunno" Hermione whispers reading her book as Max snores on her lap.

"Alex got into a fight with her parents and brothers. They are pressuring Alex about her O." Harry explains stroking Alex's hair gently.

"Why?" Hermione puts her book down beside her.

"Alex isn't good when it comes to tests or exams. They said if she does really well on her O., she will be able to come back next year. If not, then she can't"

"Is there more to the fight?" Ron asks.

"Well, Alex, Justin and Max are still qualified as American wizards" Harry starts.

"Do they still have to do the wizard competition?" Hermione asks Harry.

"How did you know?" Hermione holds up her book called: _American Wizard Competition_.

"Well, Alex said she is an American Wizard and has to compete for her powers. So I decided to read more about it" Hermione smiles sheepishly.

"Ahh" Harry nods smiling, "well, Alex is trying to convince her parents to put them under our law, the Ministry of Magic. But her parents said no, so Alex freaked out. Justin and Max agreed with their parents, so Alex felt alone"

"And all this happened at their house in Private Drive?" Ron asks.

"Yup and I was will you and Hermione at Sirus'" Harry agrees.

"So she couldn't really turn to you to help calm her"

"Exactly" Harry looks down at his girlfriend to see her brown eyes looks at him. Harry kisses her forehead as Alex smiles weakly back and falls back to sleep, "I think this conversation should end now for now" Hermione and Ron nods and goes back to what they were doing. Ron was looking out the window as Hermione reads. Harry goes back to playing with Alex's hair and looking out the window.

~H&A~

All the Hogwarts students are back in the great hall, listening to Dumbledore speak. Alex is dozing off, but would pinch her hand to keep her awake. Harry is beside her, with his arm around her waist. Alex finally gives up the battle and falls asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry feels Alex's head get heavy and sees that she has fallen asleep. Harry sees tears fall from her closed eyes, knowing that she hates that her and her brothers have to fight to become full wizards. Harry wipes her tears away with his thumb and pulls her closer to him.

Harry ignores everything that people have said and sees food appear. Harry hears Alex's stomach growl and he knows that Alex hasn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. Harry puts twice the amount of food on his plate.

"Alex" Harry whispers in Alex's ear. He hears Alex groan but opens her eyes anyway. Harry scoops some chicken on his fork and holds it to her mouth. Alex opens her mouth tired and eats the chicken. Harry then eats a bite, then back to Alex.

Once the food is gone off his plate, dessert appears. Harry puts a piece of chocolate cake on his plate along with ice cream. He feeds Alex the ice cream and cake before eating his share. Harry holds the last bite of ice cream to Alex but she shakes her head and goes back to sleep. Harry chuckles and eats the last bite.

**And that's where I'm going to end it. What did you think? Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

_Harry ignores everything that people have said and sees food appear. Harry hears Alex's stomach growl and he knows that Alex hasn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. Harry puts twice the amount of food on his plate._

"_Alex" Harry whispers in Alex's ear. He hears Alex groan but opens her eyes anyway. Harry scoops some chicken on his fork and holds it to her mouth. Alex opens her mouth tired and eats the chicken. Harry then eats a bite, then back to Alex._

_Once the food is gone off his plate, dessert appears. Harry puts a piece of chocolate cake on his plate along with ice cream. He feeds Alex the ice cream and cake before eating his share. Harry holds the last bite of ice cream to Alex but she shakes her head and goes back to sleep. Harry chuckles and eats the last bite._

_Now:_

March arrives 2 months later. Umbridge is now the headmistress of Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Justin, Max and Alex agree that something has to be done before things will turn to hell.

Alex is currently sitting at the fire writing a list of ways to get rid of Umbridge. At that point, Fred and George sneaks up behind Alex and reads the list she has written.

"Would you two like to help us get rid of the toad?" Alex asks the twins as she continues to write.

"How do you know we were here?" Fred asks.

"Well, you guys always end up wanting to pull pranks and why not go to the popular known prankster?" Alex looks up at them as they sit down on the arm rests.

"True" George agrees and looks at the list.

"Can we help getting rid of the toad?" Fred asks with a grin.

"Didn't I already ask if you want to?" Alex asks.

"Yes. Would the others be ok with it?" George asks.

"Most likely" Alex smirks, gets up and walks up to her dorm.

~H&A~

It is now time of the O., and Alex smirks in her mind. The plan is going to take action in a few minutes. It is the last exam of the day and it is DADA. Umbridge is sitting at her desk as Alex finishes her exam. Alex touches the medal in her pocket and rubs it with her thumb.

The medal starts to burn and Alex watches as Ron, Harry and Hermione pulls there's out along with Neville, Dean and Seamus. The 6 of them looks at Alex and nods, telling her they are done their exams. Alex sends a new message and it's really for Fred and George.

~H&A~

Alex watches as Fred and George leaves Hogwarts for good. She hears a scream and runs over to see Harry on the ground with Ron and Hermione beside him.

"He has him. He has Padfoot" Harry gasps out. Alex looks at Hermione and Ron.

"Are you sure?" Alex whispers.

"Yes"

"We should check" Alex runs into the school and into Umbridge's office. Alex uses the fireplace and floo calls Grimmauld Place.

"Sirus?" Alex asks, "Kreacher?" Kreacher walks over to where Alex is.

"Yes Alex?" Kreacher asks, thinking Alex is pureblood.

"Is Sirus there?"

"Master is unfortunately here" Kreacher nods.

"Ok. Thank you" Alex breaks the call just in time. There is Umbridge getting ready to grab her.

"I was talking to my best friend" Alex stands up with a smile, "her mom is sick" Alex quickly flashes out of the room and lands in the great hall.

~H&A~

Alex has been unable to find Harry around the school. It is 9pm and the medal in her pocket is burning. Alex pulls it out to see it's from Hermione.

_HELP!_

The medal read. Alex sends a message back and the next message came.

_Ministry. In Departments of Mysteries. _

Alex groans and flashes there. She is standing in front of a door and opens it. She takes a step in the black room and falls. She falls all the way to the ground and stops. She opens her eyes to see she is a few feet above the ground. The next second she hits the ground.

"Oww" Alex groans as she stands up. There in front of her is all her friends caught by death eaters, "did I just miss a party?"

**And that's where I am going to end it. What do you think? Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chapter and do not expect an update for awhile. My Uncle has 2 days to live.**

**: ' (**

**I guess the best part of my uncle dying is that he can be with his wife that he lost 10 years ago.**

**: /**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

_Alex has been unable to find Harry around the school. It is 9pm and the medal in her pocket is burning. Alex pulls it out to see it's from Hermione._

_HELP!_

_The medal read. Alex sends a message back and the next message came._

_Ministry. In Departments of Mysteries. _

_Alex groans and flashes there. She is standing in front of a door and opens it. She takes a step in the black room and falls. She falls all the way to the ground and stops. She opens her eyes to see she is a few feet above the ground. The next second she hits the ground._

"_Oww" Alex groans as she stands up. There in front of her is all her friends caught by death eaters, "did I just miss a party?"_

_Now:_

Bellatrix, who has captured Neville, smirks at Alex.

"Yes, you did miss a party" Bellatrix answers. Alex frowns and groans as she walks forward.

"Why couldn't you have waited until I arrived?" Alex looks at Bellatrix and walks to her, "who are you?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Alex looks at her confused. Bellatrix sighs, "I work for the Dark Lord" Bellatrix groans and stares at the confused girl in front of her.

"I have no idea what you just said" Alex answers, "but I am doing to pretend I know what you are talking about" Alex clears her throat, smiles and mocks a cheerleader, "oh my god! It has been so long Bella. Now how is the lovely Dark Lord? Did you kill anyone lately?" Alex goes back to her normal voice, "did you know Canadians always says 'eh' and 'lookit'?"

Bellatrix stares at Alex strangely.

"Potty, this is the girl you said is coming to save you and your friends? She is pathetic" Alex's eyes narrows on Bellatrix and does finger magic. Bellatrix goes flying along with the other Death Eaters. The group runs over and stands behind Alex as a shield is formed all around them.

"Harry, did you know Sirus is fine and at you-know-where?" Alex looks at Harry. Harry narrows his eyes at her.

"You couldn't have told me sooner?" Harry snaps.

"Well, I was looking for you but I couldn't find you" Alex snaps back, as the shield breaks from Alex losing focus. The Death eaters flee besides Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. The only two Death Eaters fires spells at the teenagers and Harry pulls his girlfriend behind a rock. Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder and groans, "why do we have to fight?"

"Why are we talking about this when we are getting fired at with spells in a battle?" Harry snaps. Alex turns to him and glares.

"We'll just break up then Potter!" Alex stands up and flashes out leaving everyone behind.

~H&A~

Alex arrives to Grimmauld Place and walks in.

"Yo, Order in the Court!" Alex shouts and walks into the kitchen to see the Order of the Phoenix there, "oh, you're here already" Lupin and Sirus snorts.

"No kidding" Lupin agrees.

"What is it Alex dear?" Molly asks.

"Potter, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirus before I could tell them that he's here. This evil guy's death eaters or followers are there and are trying to either kill them or capture them" Alex explains, "so have fun and save the Potter bastard" Alex flashes out and ends up in the common room in Gryffindor tower.

~H&A~

As the last day of school arrives, Alex is talking with Justin and Max on the platform.

"Yo, Russo!" Alex turns around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione running up to them.

"What do you want?" Alex snaps, going back to the way she was before.

"We just wanted to say thanks for sending help that day" Hermione tells Alex with a smile. Hermione sees a small smile form on Alex's face but it goes unknown to Harry and Ron, "also Sirus is still alive at his home. Dumbledore chained him up to his chair from what I heard. So thank you for teaching us some of your spells"

"No problem" Alex answers monotone. Max and Justin sigh and climb on the train along with Ron and Harry. Hermione stares at Alex, who stares back.

"How are you doing?" Hermione whispers to Alex.

"Ok. I will write to you this summer and tell you if I will be coming back or not" Alex whispers back. Hermione smiles and nods.

"See you soon"

"Of course" Alex and Hermione go separate ways and goes sits with their own groups. The Russo's in one compartment and the Golden Trio in a different one.

**And that's the chapter. Would you like me to continue and start year 6 or no? Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, here's the new chapter and we are now onto year 6!**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

"_No problem" Alex answers monotone. Max and Justin sigh and climb on the train along with Ron and Harry. Hermione stares at Alex, who stares back._

"_How are you doing?" Hermione whispers to Alex._

"_Ok. I will write to you this summer and tell you if I will be coming back or not" Alex whispers back. Hermione smiles and nods._

"_See you soon"_

"_Of course" Alex and Hermione go separate ways and goes sits with their own groups. The Russo's in one compartment and the Golden Trio in a different one._

_Now:_

Alex is currently sitting at Harper's grave in New York. The family has decided to stop by and pay their respects. Alex places a rose on Harper's grave stone.

"I love you Harper. I wish I could see you once more and tell you I am sorry for everything" Alex whispers before standing up and flashing home.

~A&H~

As soon as Alex got home, she sees her family. The family left 5 minutes before Alex did.

"We are called to Wiztech" Justin tells Alex gently. Alex nods and the three siblings flashes to Wiztech.

As they arrive to Wiztech, the three Russo's sits down on the chairs near them. Just then a girl sits down next to her Alex looks to her right and grins.

"Jo" Alex pokes her in the shoulder. 'Jo' turns to the left and raises an eyebrow amused.

"Al" Jo says right back and pokes Alex in the shoulder in return.

"How are you Johanna?" Alex asks Jo as she crosses her arms.

"I'm good Alexandra" Alex scoffs and shakes her head.

"Never call me that"

"Never call me that" Jo copies.

"Shut up" Alex sticks her tongue out.

"Shut up" Jo mirrors.

"Evil"

"Evil"

"Meany"

"Meany"

"Jo"

"There you go" Jo smiles as Alex slaps her forehead and rests her head on her knees laughing. Jo watches Alex amused.

Jo or "Johanna" as her real name goes is 16 years old. She and Alex have been best friends since they both started at Wiztech when they were 11.

"Ok everyone, you may be wondering why you are here and some of you are too old to be here" Crumbs says as he walks onto the little stage.

"I thought Wiztech is closed" Alex whispers to Jo. Jo snorts and rolls her eyes.

"We are outside Al" Alex nods now realising the tree.

"I'm out of it" Alex looks at Crumbs not saying anything else.

~A&H~

Alex storms into her room and slams her door. She couldn't believe that all Wiztech students are going to be going to Hogwarts and Crumbs is retiring. Alex dives onto her bed and screams into her pillow.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HOGWARTS THIS YEAR!" Alex screams.

~H&A~

Downstairs, the family heard her.

"If she doesn't want to go, she won't have to" Theresa tells the family, "who knows, she might change her mind" Max nods in agreement as Justin sighs.

"I have to get to work. I'm a guard at Hogwarts now and the school opens in two days" Justin smiles at his family and flashes to Hogwarts.

~A&H~

The first day of school has arrived, and Alex is lying on her bed at home. She isn't going to Hogwarts this year and she will be going back next year. Theresa and Jerry have decided that Alex will go to mortal school and Jerry will teach Alex at home.

Alex is reading her math textbook as there is a knock on the door.

"Alex, time to go to school" Alex groans but get out. She opens her door in her school uniform 5 minutes later. As she walks downstairs, Theresa gives Alex a piece of toast and the two were off to take Alex to school.

~H&A~

At Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione and Max are sitting together at the Gryffindor table that morning.

"Where's Alex?" Hermione asks Max, causing Harry to wince.

"Well, she is going to mortal school. She doesn't want to come this year" Max shrugs his shoulders as their fellow Gryffindor sits down next to them.

"This school is amazing!" Jo squeals still shocked.

"I can't believe your old school shut down" Ron mutters, causing Hermione to hit him. Jo looks at Harry, who stares back. To Harry, Jo looks like she could be a twin sister of Alex, besides Jo's hair is slightly longer and her eyes are green.

Max, Ron and Hermione see this exchange and one thing comes to mind...

Drama

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, she is going to mortal school. She doesn't want to come this year" Max shrugs his shoulders as their fellow Gryffindor sits down next to them._

"_This school is amazing!" Jo squeals still shocked._

"_I can't believe your old school shut down" Ron mutters, causing Hermione to hit him. Jo looks at Harry, who stares back. To Harry, Jo looks like she could be a twin sister of Alex, besides Jo's hair is slightly longer and her eyes are green._

_Max, Ron and Hermione see this exchange and one thing comes to mind... _

_Drama_

_Now:_

Alex is currently watching as her new school comes into sight.

"Did you read Justin's math textbook?" Theresa asks Alex.

"Yup" Alex nods.

"Remember our deal. If you don't do well when the mid-term report cards come out, you are going back to Hogwarts" Alex nods.

"I will be good mom" Alex smiles and climbs out of the car as they stop in front of her new school. As Theresa drives away Alex looks at the school and puts her backpack on her shoulder. Alex walks into the school and sees the one person she doesn't want to see...

Dudley Dursley.

~H&A~

It has been a month since the first day of school. Harry and Jo have been getting along... too well. Hermione is walking down to the common room at 6:30am and hears something or someone. Hermione peeks around the wall and sees Harry and Jo making out.

'This is going to break Alex's heart' Hermione thinks. She tip toes to the table and grabs her book. She then runs back upstairs and goes back to bed since it is Saturday.

~H&A~

In Private Drive, Alex is sitting on her bed doing homework. Theresa and Jerry already notice that Alex really does want this. She wants to go to mortal school instead of Hogwarts. Alex writes the last question of her math homework and hears tapping on her window. She closes the door and sees Hermione's owl. Alex walks to the window and lets the owl in. She takes the letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm missing you SO much here. I wish you came, but I understand why you didn't. I'm glad you told me before hand. You are right, I should be an actress. I put on a good act, like I knew nothing._

_So how are you? Did you make friends at muggle school yet?_

_Well, I don't like your friend Johanna right now. She and Harry are together. Does she know Harry is your ex? Did you keep your Hogwarts life and Wiztech life apart?_

_Anyway, if you need me, flash over so I can see you and have a hug._

_I miss you,_

_Love, Hermione_

Alex smiles knowing Hermione will always be there for her. She was shocked that Jo and Harry are together. But it was her fault. She never told Jo that Harry is her ex boyfriend...

_**Dear Hermy,**_

_**I miss you too. I'm glad you took my advice to the heart. You are AMAZING at acting. Look into it, will ya?**_

_**I am doing well. You will NEVER guess who I go to school with! Do you remember Harry's cousin Dudley? Well, he goes there. :O I know, that's a shocker. He likes to bully me, but I end up ignoring him. I want to stay here, so I have to do well in my classes.**_

_**Wow... is he over me already? I'm not over him, and that hurts knowing he moved on. I thought we might have been able to get back together, but I guess I am wrong. :'( I never told her about my Hogwarts life. I never told anyone, besides family. Like, I never told anyone about my Wiztech life besides family and you. Ron and him don't even know.**_

_**Could we give Harry the code name of 'him'? I don't want to remember him.**_

_**I will flash over with Snowball and the letter right now. : )**_

_**I miss you too,**_

_**Love, Alex**_

"Come here Snowball" Snowball flies over to Alex and lands on her arm. Alex flashes her and Snowball to Hogwarts. That is, after she leaves a note for Theresa and Jerry.

~A&H~

As Alex lands in the Gryffindor common room, she sees Hermione, Ron, Harry and Jo. Alex narrows her eyes but puts her acting to the test once again.

"Yo, Hermione Granger. I have something of yours" Alex says to Hermione in a guy's voice. Hermione turns around, with the other three, and she squeals.

"ALEX!" Hermione jumps up and hugs Alex, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Alex smiles and hands her the letter secretly. Snowball flies and lands on Hermione's shoulder.

"Alex" Alex hugs Ron next, who grins, "I missed you"

"I missed you too. You do know that you can write to me, right?" Ron nods and sighs.

"I hate writing, but if it means I can talk to you, it's all good" Alex smiles and kisses Ron's cheek. Hermione knows that Alex is trying to make Harry jealous, and by the looks of things, it's working.

They all hear the common room door open and close. They all look over and see Max.

"Yo, Maximan! We need you" Max looks up and sees Alex. Max runs over and tackles her with a hug.

"Good to see you Ally" Alex grins and hugs him back, "I tried to keep them apart with the help of Ron and Hermione" Max whispers to Alex.

"I know" Alex whispers back, "it's good to see you too"

~H&A~

As Alex and Max sits down, Alex is sitting on the arm rest of Ron's arm chair and Max is doing the same with Hermione's.

"You do know there are seats here" Jo tells Max and Alex.

"We like arm rests better" Max and Alex says at the same time. The two siblings look at each other then burst out laughing.

"Besides, I have to get going. I have to help my partner in English. We have to do a project" Alex explains.

"Who's your partner?" Harry asks Alex. Alex looks at Harry and sighs.

"Your cousin" Alex then flashes out, in front of everyone's eyes. She leaves a smirking Jo, a shocked Harry, an amused Max and Ron and a laughing Hermione.

**And that's the chapter. Oh, and sorry Jo, for making your character look like a bad person. That is needed, but don't worry, it's a love triangle. : ) besides, you are in other stories too. But in this one, you are needed to be evil. : / you don't mind, do you? : P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Josh is sleeping over and I have 20 minutes before bed, so here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

"_You do know there are seats here" Jo tells Max and Alex._

"_We like arm rests better" Max and Alex says at the same time. The two siblings look at each other then burst out laughing._

"_Besides, I have to get going. I have to help my partner in English. We have to do a project" Alex explains._

"_Who's your partner?" Harry asks Alex. Alex looks at Harry and sighs._

"_Your cousin" Alex then flashes out, in front of everyone's eyes. She leaves a smirking Jo, a shocked Harry, an amused Max and Ron and a laughing Hermione._

_Now:_

Alex lands back in her room and see her parents sitting on her bed.

"How's Max?" Theresa asks Alex.

"He's good" Alex smiles weakly.

"How are your friends?" Jerry asks next.

"Hermione and Ron are doing well" Alex looks down, trailing off. Theresa pulls Alex into a hug.

"We know Harry hurt you. Max told us" Alex nods in Theresa's should.

"I have to go. Dudley and I have a project" Alex walks out of her room and out of the house, leaving Jerry and Theresa to talk.

~H&A~

Christmas comes and goes. It is now May and Alex walks out of her school happy. She just finished mortal school! Alex walks to her mum's car and smiles as she climbs in.

"How were your exams?" Theresa asks Alex as she buckles her seatbelt.

"Good. I think I passed them" Alex turns to Theresa as she feels the gold coin burn, which is in her pocket. Alex pulls it out.

_HELP! HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACK!_

Alex gulps and turns to her mum.

"Go" Theresa smiles and kisses Alex's forehead, "be safe and protect Max" Alex nods and flashes out. Theresa puts the car into drive and drives onto the highway.

~A&H~

Alex pops out in the middle of the battlefield. She sees that it is night time. Justin is battling Crabbe Sr. Max is fighting Goyle Sr. Harry is chasing Snape and Malfoy. Hermione and Ginny are fighting Bellatrix. Alex groans and runs after Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus" Snape falls to the ground as Malfoy escapes.

"YOU LET MALFOY GET AWAY!" Harry screams at her. Alex rolls her eyes and stands over Snape.

"Whatever. Why is the school fighting and why is there a Dark Mark over it?" Alex asks confused now taking everything in.

"Snape killed Dumbledore" Alex nods confused.

"He's dead?" Alex grows shocked.

"No. He was turned into a monkey" Harry snaps sarcastic.

"You know, that is possible" Alex points out, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Many of the Death Eaters desperates.

"Shut up" Harry points his wand at Snape.

"Maybe Snape is really a good guy and he and Dumbledore planned this?" Harry shakes his head.

"Get out of here" Alex narrows her eyes and disarms him, nonverbally. Harry's wand flies out of his hand and Alex disarms Snape before the spell lifts.

"I will not leave you freaking idiot. But I will leave you!" Alex storms away and lets the anger take over her body.

~H&A~

Alex and Max join the crowd around Dumbledore's dead body. Alex begins to cry and cries in Max's shoulder. Justin wraps his arms around Alex and hugs her tightly.

"I should have been here this year" Alex sobs in a whisper. Alex turns to Justin and cries into his chest.

With Hermione, she and Ron are crying and are next to Alex, Justin and Max. Everyone lifts their wands and a white light appears at the tip of their wands. Alex and her brothers' stares at Dumbledore's body as Harry and Jo sit on their knees at the body.

~A&H~

Alex, Max and Justin are back home. They are packing their trunks. The Russo family has decided that Justin will send Theresa and Jerry to live with their aunt Meagan, in Paris.

"We will see you once all this is over" Theresa and Jerry smiles at Alex and Max. Justin is leaving to go somewhere, while Max and Alex are at Hogwarts.

"I love you mom" Alex smiles and kisses Theresa's cheek.

"I love you too" Alex, Max and Justin hugs their parents once more, before Justin flashes them to Meagan's house. Max and Alex wave their American wands and pack the house in a bag. Their trunks get shrunken and they slip them into their pockets. Alex uses the mail key, which the family has had since she was 12. She unlocks the portal and sends the bag to their parents. Jerry gave Alex the key, so she can send things to Justin, with Max and Justin has one each as well.

"Let's go" Max grabs Alex's hand and they flash to the train. Ready for a new year.

~H&A~

Hermione, Ron and Harry are sitting in a cafe in London. They hear a crack behind them and someone pulling a chair up beside them.

"Hey" Hermione smiles at Justin, who just greeted them.

"Hey Justin" Hermione hugs Justin gently, "you ok?"

"Ya. Just said goodbye to family" Justin nods. Justin looks at their group. Him, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry and Jo broke up over the summer. Harry discovered that he still loves Alex, and have feelings for her. He really just dated Jo, because she looks like Alex... his soul mate. But he does think Jo is really nice and friendly. That is why they are still friends.

"How is everyone?" Ron asks.

"Good. Max and Alex are back at school" Ron nods and bites his lip.

"That's good. Are they going to be ok there?"

"Should be"

"Duck!" everyone takes covers as Harry and a few death eaters get into battle. Justin, Ron and Hermione joins in, all firing spells.

~A&H~

Alex and Max are sitting in their compartment with Luna, Ginny and Neville. Max and Ginny are holding hands as Luna and Neville look like they will be dating soon... well, that's Alex's opinion.

"Russo idiots" a voice greets from the door. Everyone in the compartment looks up to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing there smirking.

"We are not idiots Malfoy. You are" Alex snarls and glares.

"Well, you are the idiot for dating Potter. Being friends with the Weasley's and mudblood" and at that sentence, Alex snaps. She jumps to her feet and begins to punch Malfoy in the face. It took Ginny, Max, Luna and Neville to pull Alex off. The three Slytherins runs off as Neville locks the door. Max forces Alex to sit down.

"Did you get stronger?" Max asks with a small smile forming. Alex smiles back and nods.

"It's from beating people up at school last year" Alex explains.

"Man, Alex. You did awesome damage to his ugly face" Ginny grins. Alex grins back as Luna and Neville agrees.

~H&A~

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin begins their mission, they are currently at Grimmauld Place.

"So, tomorrow we get the necklace from Umbridge" Harry concludes after their debate went on.

"Yes" everyone agrees. Ron and Harry heads up to bed, leaving Hermione and Justin.

"Do you think Alex and Max are ok?" Justin asks Hermione. Hermione nods with a smile.

"I think they are fine" Justin nods as Hermione heads up to bed. Justin sighs and pulls out the key. He whispers something before stepping through the open portal. Justin pops up in the common room of Gryffindor. He looks around and sees Alex and max sitting in the chairs with bruises and scars. It is currently November 16th.

"What happened to you?" Justin whispers to his younger siblings. The two of them groans and begins to explain.

"Snape is headmaster. In Defence Against the Dark Arts, it's hell. It's not even that anymore. It's Dark Arts. We learn to use the unforgivable curses now. The killing, torturing and..." Alex trails off, fear filling her. Justin pulls Alex into a hug, and then Max joins it.

"Do you want to leave?" Alex and Max both nods looking at their older brother. Justin bites his lip, "pack your stuff and meet me right here" both siblings nods, then runs upstairs, "I just hope they will understand"

Not even 10 seconds later, his siblings run downstairs with their trunks. Justin shrinks them and slips them into his pockets.

"Let's go" Justin uses the key again before letting his siblings to step through.

~A&H~

Max, Alex and Justin steps up and all stops, seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting on the couches. Justin locks the portal and pulls out the trunks. Alex and Harry are both frozen. They haven't seen each other since that battle, a few months back.

"Before you say anything..." Justin starts before Hermione cuts in.

"What happened to you?" Hermione rushes to the two siblings and begins to clean them up. Alex and Max wince every so often as Hermione doctors them up.

"Carrows" Max and Alex mutters. Hermione pulls them onto the opposite couch.

"What?" Ron asks.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They teach DA and Muggle Studies" Alex answers in a whisper.

"DA?" Harry gasps.

"Not our group. They have no idea. DA means Dark Arts. They are teaching us to kill muggles, muggle borns and to use the three unforgiveable curses" Harry, Ron and Hermione looks at each other slightly terrified, but not believing what they are hearing.

"How do we know that you are not lying?" Harry asks gently. Alex and Max narrow their eyes at Harry.

"You don't believe us" the two of them accuse together. Before anything can happen, Hermione jumps in.

"It's not that you guys. It's just that, we don't know what to believe" Alex rolls her eyes, stands up and walks out of the house.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" Justin shouts scared for his sister, "she could be killed because of you guys. Alex wouldn't lie to you and neither would Max!" Max glares at Harry.

"You hurt my sister Potter. You broke her heart and now drove her away" Max punches Harry in the face, before grabbing his bag and flashing back to Hogwarts. Alex left her trunk, so Justin puts it in his pocket, after shrinking it once again.

"I will find her, and you better hope that I do" Justin threatens before walking out to find Alex.

~A&H~

December has come and gone. Justin joined Harry, Ron and Hermione again, in hope that he will find Alex during the mission.

Max has arrived back at Hogwarts, hoping Alex would arrive back.

But what they don't know is... Voldemort got to her. Voldemort kidnapped Alex, in hopes of getting information. But to his pleasure, Alex is too strong. With the lessons from school, Alex was able to shield her mind and is able to torture, kill and... Well, use the three unforgiveables.

Bellatrix, a loyal servant of Voldemort, has been training Alex. Alex decided, since she is 'untrustworthy' and a 'liar', that she will join the dark side. Alex has dealt with enough in the past, which she now wants to let go. Well, Bellatrix has been helping Alex with meaning what she says.

Alex has been getting good with the tasks that Voldemort has decided to assign Alex with her first mission, but AFTER she does one last thing.

Alex walks into the drawing room, of Malfoy manor.

"You would like to see me sir?" Alex asks with no emotion in her voice. Voldemort turns to face the young girl.

"Yes. Come here" Alex walks toward him and stands in front of him, "let me see your arm"

Alex looks up at him.

"Why?"

"Would you like to keep your family and friends safe or not?" that was Alex's first reason why she has decided to join. Voldemort promised Alex that if she helps him get Harry, her family: Justin and Max, friends: Ginny, Hermione, Ron, etc, will all be alive.

"Yes" Alex holds out her left arm, and Voldemort places his mark on her skin.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. Oh, and the chorus I used is from Fly Away by Cheetah Girls. Its from the movie Cheetah Girls: One World.**

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

"_Yes. Come here" Alex walks toward him and stands in front of him, "let me see your arm" _

_Alex looks up at him._

"_Why?"_

"_Would you like to keep your family and friends safe or not?" that was Alex's first reason why she has decided to join. Voldemort promised Alex that if she helps him get Harry, her family: Justin and Max, friends: Ginny, Hermione, Ron, etc, will all be alive._

"_Yes" Alex holds out her left arm, and Voldemort places his mark on her skin. _

_Now:_

"_**Please don't let it fly away**_

_**High away**_

_**Gotta keep it together**_

_**Feel for the floor**_

_**Don't fly away**_

_**High away**_

_**Please don't**_

_**Don't let it fly away"**_

Alex whispers to herself as she sits on her bed staring at a picture of her, Max, Justin, Theresa and Jerry. Alex bites her lip, knowing in her heart that she is doing a bad/good thing, if that makes sense. Alex lies back on her bed, in Gryffindor Tower. She thinks back to what Voldemort said her mission is.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**What I want you to do is work with Severus Snape, and **__**Alecto and Amycus Carrow. I OWN the school now Ms. Alex Russo. If they tell you to curse a student, you do it without a second thought. Got it?" Voldemort orders. Alex nods.**_

"_**What about Potter?"**_

"_**That will be your next mission for another day" Alex nods once more before he dismisses her. Alex walks out and flashes to Hogwarts.**_

~H&A~

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin are hiding the forest. Ron and Harry are currently in a HUGE fight.

"GUYS!" Justin shouts. They have been on the run since September and it is now November. Ron and Harry looks at Justin, "knock it off! You two need to grow up and act your age. We are trying to save the world right now"

"And you are trying to save your little sister" Ron points out.

"Obviously I am trying to save my sister. She would be hurt, captured, anything!"

"We all have goals here guys. Justin is trying to save Alex. Harry, you are trying to save the muggles and muggle borns. Ron, you and I are the same. We are trying to help save the world. All of us are" Hermione says gently. Ron rolls his eyes.

"We don't even know what we are after" Ron snarls. Harry sighs.

"Ron, he never told me everything. He didn't even know himself" Harry tells him gently.

"So he sent you on a suicide mission" Ron throws the necklace onto the ground, that was around his neck, "you solve it yourself! I'm done!" Ron storms out of the tent with Hermione calling him to come back.

Justin groans and sits down on one of the chairs. Justin closes his eyes.

"He's gone" Hermione sobs as she walks into the tent.

"We have to keep going" Harry whispers.

~A&H~

Alex walks into the great hall to see everyone glares at her, besides Max, Luna, Ginny and Neville. It has been 3 weeks since she arrived back, and her friends greeted her with open arms. She told them what happened, including her become a Death Eater. They understood her side and why she joined. They told her that they will NEVER treat her different and that they know she is really on the good side.

Alex looks around and sees Alecto Carrow holding Max's and Ginny's arms, dragging them to her.

"Russo, Crucio them" he snarls. Alex shakes her head with no emotion on her face.

"He said to not hurt my family and friends. These two are on both lists, same with Longbottom and Lovegood" Alex crosses her arms.

"They broke into the headmaster's office" Alex looks at Max and Ginny and sees bruises all over their faces.

"It looks like you already did a number to them. Do you want me to report you? You are not supposed to lay a hand or wand on them" Alex looks back at Alecto, her eyes narrowed. Alecto gulps. He and his sister have always been afraid of Alex. She is the only one that is actually stronger than them and Bellatrix. Plus, she is the only one that Bellatrix actually wanted to train.

"No" Alecto lets go of the two Gryffindors and walks away quickly. Max and Ginny holds their hurting arms and looks at Alex. Alex turns to her brother and best friend.

"Stay away from Snape's office. I will not always be able to get you guys out of danger" Ginny and Max nods, "now why did you break into his office?"

"To get Gryffindor's sword" Max answers as Alex nods and snorts.

"You do know that one is fake right? That one is getting moved into Bellatrix's volt" Ginny and Max's eyes grow wide, "what?"

"Where's the real one?" Ginny asks.

"I took it and ran into Ron last night" Alex whispers.

_**Flash back**_

_**Snape hands Alex the Gryffindor sword.**_

"_**Give this to either Potter, Granger, your brother or Weasley" Snape whispers to Alex as he shrinks it and she puts it in her pocket.**_

"_**Why?" Alex asks.**_

"_**Because they will need it in the war" Alex nods and flashes out of Snape's office. Snape turns to Dumbledore's picture and smirks.**_

"_**The Dark Lord will lose Albus" Dumbledore nods with a smile.**_

"_**Just like the way it should be" Dumbledore comments.**_

_**~H&A~**_

_**Alex flashes deep into the forest and sees Ron storming away. Alex grabs his arm and flashes away, as Hermione calls for Ron once more.**_

_**Ron and Alex lands in the deep grass at the top of the hill, near The Burrow.**_

"_**Alex?" Ron grins and hugs her, "what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I need to give you something that you will need for the war" Alex pulls out the sword and makes it go back to normal size.**_

"_**The Gryffindor Sword" Ron gasps and looks Alex in the eyes, "how did you get it"**_

"_**For me to know and you to never find out. Or you will find out later" Alex gives Ron the sword, "get back to Harry, Hermione and Justin. You guys need to do you half of the mission and I have to do my half" Ron nods confused but desperates either way.**_

_**Alex smiles to herself and flashes back to Hogwarts, wiping all emotion from her face.**_

Alex's mission is to protect her friends and family. At the same time to keep Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin safe while they are on their mission. Her Death Eater mission is to discipline the students. Her other mission, is going to happen soon: be a guard in Godric's Hollow.

**That's the chapter. What did you think? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So many of you hate me for letting Alex become a Death Eater.**

**Hint: She has a reason to be!**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

"_**The Gryffindor Sword" Ron gasps and looks Alex in the eyes, "how did you get it"**_

"_**For me to know and you to never find out. Or you will find out later" Alex gives Ron the sword, "get back to Harry, Hermione and Justin. You guys need to do your half of the mission and I have to do my half" Ron nods confused but desperates either way.**_

_**Alex smiles to herself and flashes back to Hogwarts, wiping all emotion from her face.**_

_Alex's mission is to protect her friends and family. At the same time to keep Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin safe while they are on their mission. Her Death Eater mission is to discipline the students. Her other mission, is going to happen soon: be a guard in Godric's Hollow._

_Now:_

December arrives, and Voldemort has just called Alex to headquarters. Alex walks into the room after knocking on the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Alex asks staring at him without fear.

"Are you ready for your next mission?" Voldemort asks glaring at her.

"Depends"

"I want you to stand guard of Godric's Hollow"

"Why?"

"Potter and his friends are killing Horcruxes"

"What's that?" Voldemort makes two chairs appear and sits on one.

"Sit my little Death Eater" Alex sits down and looks at him.

"Horcruxes are pieces of my soul put into some of my personal stuff"

"Like what?" Voldemort smirks.

"I know you hate Potter and are truly on my side. I can see it in your eyes. You are fully on my side. Since you are on my side fully, I can trust you" Alex shakes her head and blinks.

"You can never trust someone" Voldemort nods.

"I agree, but I only trust two people that are on my side"

"Who's that?"

"Bellatrix and you" Alex bites her cheek.

"Whatever you say sir" Voldemort pats Alex's knee.

"Now, there is Nagini" Alex grows confused and Voldemort rolls his eyes, "my snake"

"Ahh" Alex nods.

"Then there's the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw" Alex raises an eyebrow, "it's a crown"

"Oh" Voldemort shakes his head, "how do you know they are after them?"

"They already killed the locket and the ring" Alex stares at him blankly.

"There is also the Hufflepuff cup"

"Ok, so what are you doing, getting ready for the war?"

"I am looking for the Elder Wand"

"What's that?"

"The most powerful wand in the ENTIRE world" Alex nods and hears a bang on the door. She looks at the door to see Bellatrix enter. Bellatrix smirks at Alex as Alex stares at her blankly.

"Hello my lord" Bellatrix bows.

"Hello Bellatrix" Voldemort greets.

"Have you given Alex a new mission?"

"Why yes I have. She is going to guard Godric's Hollow" Bellatrix nods, "you are dismissed Alex. Go to Hogwarts, get your things and Nagini will show you where you are staying" Alex nods and walks out.

~H&A~

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin desperates to their final hiding place, before arriving to Godric's Hollow next week; Justin stares at the starry night.

Hermione walks over to Justin and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex is fine Justin" Hermione whispers to him. Justin looks at Hermione and sighs.

"What if she's not?" Justin whimpers. Hermione watches as tears fill Justin's eyes, so she pulls him into a hug.

"I know she is ok Justin. She and I are best friends and we know each other really well. We both know Alex would end up making a person's life a living hell" Justin chuckles and nods. He wipes his fallen tears and hugs her tightly.

"You are the best Hermione" Hermione hugs him back before they both head to bed and Ron stands guard.

~A&H~

Alex has been in Godric's Hollow for a week now. She filled Ginny, Luna, Neville and Max in on her mission and told them that she will be fine.

Alex sits on the windowsill staring out the window. From the corner of her eye, she sees Nagini, impersonating Bathilda Bagshot.

"What do you want Nagini?" Alex snarls turning to face the creature. Alex narrows her eyes and glares. She has always hated snakes, and now she hates them more.

_Hiss..._

"I am not going out in the freaking cold!" Alex shouts.

_Hiss..._

"Fine! I will go just to get away from you!" Alex grabs her bag and the cloak, which Voldemort charmed to make invisible.

~A&H~

Alex runs out of the house after pushing Nagini down the stairs and slamming the door. She runs down the road and slips the cloak on. Her body goes invisible, but she leaves the hood down. Alex stops in front of a ruin, and she sees a sign.

_On October 31__st__, 1994, Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter. Harry survived the killing curse._

_This home has been kept the same way and is invisible to muggles._

_We support Harry Potter!_

_Good Luck Harry. We believe in you!_

Alex smiles and opens the gate. She walks toward the ruined house and opens the door. She walks through the kitchen, living room and up the stairs. She opens the door and sees it's the baby room. There on the floor, is a teddy bear. Alex picks it up and sees it has Harry's name on it. It even has a picture of Lily on the left paw and James' picture on the right. Alex walks out of the room with the bear and sees Lily, James and Harry, even Sirus and Lupin in a picture up on the wall. Alex takes it down and slips them both into her cloak's pocket.

Alex walks out of the house and closes the door, and then the gate. Just then Alex hears footsteps around the corner and voices. She slips the hood up and stands in front of the gate.

"Harry, look!" Alex sees Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin come into view. They walk over to the fence and sees Harry's old house.

"You shouldn't be here" Alex whispers harshly to them. She looks over her shoulder to make sure Nagini isn't there.

"Who's there?" Justin whispers worriedly. Ron covers Harry with the invisibility cloak.

"Me you nimrod!" Alex smirks and puts her hood down.

"Alex!" Justin tackles Alex with a hug and she pulls away quickly.

"You guys have to get out of here" Hermione stares at Alex shocked.

"You betrayed us" Alex watches as harry takes off his cloak.

"No I didn't. I left because you didn't believe me or Max. I think my lord is right" Alex narrows her eyes. Hermione and Ron sees Alex's left sleeve rid up and gasps.

"Y... you're... a... a... Death Eater!" Ron gasps, "b... but you gave... m... me the sword" Alex rolls her eyes. She hears footsteps and throws her cloak over Hermione and Ron. She hurriedly throws Harry's over him and Justin.

"Shut up or you will all get us killed!" Alex snaps and turns around.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron, Justin and Hermione watches as Alex turns around. They see the person they are looking for... Bathilda Bagshot.

"Hey Nagini!" Alex greets happily, "I see you finally learned how to get up after falling down the stairs" Alex begins to clap.

_Hiss..._

"Na, you don't have to do that. Voldykins loves me dearly" Alex smirks and crosses her arms.

_Hiss..._

"No, I haven't seen Potter or his friends"

_Hiss..._

"Have you ever heard of people talking to themselves? Well, if so that is what I was doing. I was talking to myself about how to build a fire, but then I started to argue with myself"

_Hiss..._

"No. I didn't push you down the stairs. I tripped and crashed into you, then the wall"

_Hiss..._

"I didn't help you because in case you haven't notice, I am scared of snakes. You are his snake and you are GIGANTIC! So obviously, I wouldn't help you. You ate Bathilda Bagshot right in front of me"

_Hiss..._

"You never told me that. I didn't know that Voldy is after the Elder Wand" Alex rolls her eyes, "he told me that to my face!"

_Hiss..._

"No Potter and they are not here. You know, if we keep arguing Voldy will be mad at me and you. We may end up missing them"

Nagini walks away slowly. After Nagini turns the corner, Alex turns around to face them smirking.

"So do not go near Bathilda. It's really Nagini, Voldy's snake" Alex whispers to them, "anyway, let's go to the cemetery" Alex begins to walk in the direction, "oh, and DO NOT take off the cloaks"

~A&H~

As they arrive to the cemetery, Alex walks to Harry's parents grave. She makes a wreath appear and lays it on the headstone.

"Today's Christmas Eve. December 24th." Alex looks at the road to see Nagini, "HEY NAGINI!" Alex waves. Nagini walks away. Alex stands up and skips over to the sidewalk.

"Yo Nagini! What about if you go to the house and relax? I will see you there!" Nagini keeps walking and opens the door to the house, down the road. Alex turns around to see Justin and Hermione. Ron and Harry come out from under the cloaks. Ron hands Alex her cloak and she slips it on, only her head not invisible.

"Why are you helping us?" Harry snaps. Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"None of your business Potter!" Alex snaps back.

"Let's go" Alex doesn't notice Justin point his wand at Alex and whisper a spell. All she sees is a blue light fly at her and hit her in the chest. Alex falls onto the snow covered ground, arms and legs locked together. Justin and Hermione lift Alex up, and all of them desperates.

~H&A~

They arrive to their tent, outside of Godric's Hollow. Hermione helps Justin to the bed and lays Alex down, after removing the cloak.

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" Justin looks at Hermione as Harry and Ron walks in and sits at the table.

"She's fine Justin. Just watch her" Justin nods, pulls up a chair and sits down holding Alex's hand.

~A&H~

The next day, Alex slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She takes notice that she is only wearing her jeans, sweater and t-shirt. Her running shoes are at the floor, next to the bed and her cloak is on the back on a chair, next to her bed. Alex sits up as she rubs her eyes, and hears talking.

"We should keep her, she could help us" Alex hears Hermione say.

"I am not losing my sister again buddy! I just got her back" Justin shouts.

"Look guys. She could be on his side and may give him information" Harry shoots back.

"Harry, I get your side and Hermione's and Justin's. I agree with both reasons, but what about we put her to a test? Justin, do you know that spell that the American wizards uses to takes people's powers?" Ron asks.

"Yes?" Justin answers.

"Well, what about you take her powers and if she proves she is on our side, we can give them back?"

"That I can do, but what if something happens and we need her help?"

"Give it back to her" Alex hears the other four walk in and sees them enter the tent. Alex's back is against the side and she hands her wand to Hermione.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Hermione questions. Alex nods and smiles weakly.

"I understand your side, and I only trust you and Justin with my wand" Alex turns to Justin, "you can take my powers but you should get a jar" Ron grabs the nearest jar and gives it to Justin.

"Because you have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability" Justin flicks his wand and everyone watches as a ball of light flies out of Alex's body. Alex screams as her magic leaves and gets put into the jar. Hermione sees Alex begin to sweat and breathe heavily. Justin puts the magic in the jar and puts it on the table before grabbing a wet rag. Alex lies back down on the bed as Justin dabs the rag on her forehead, "you ok?" Alex nods weakly before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

"Justin?" Hermione whispers as Justin looks at her.

"Ya?" Justin looks around but sees no Ron or Harry.

"We are leaving. Will you be ok to carry Alex?" Justin smiles.

"Alex is coming with us?"

"Yup" Hermione smiles, "the guys are packing the tent as we speak" Justin tosses the rag into the sink near them, before picking Alex up. Hermione grabs the jar and slips it into her bag. She grabs Alex's cloak and lays it on Alex like a blanket.

"Let's go" Justin and Hermione walks out of the tent as it falls and Ron and Harry put it into a bag. Ron, Harry and Hermione grab onto Justin as Hermione desperates them to their next place...

Xenophilius Lovegood's house.

**That's a nice long chapter. What do you think? Please review. And yes, Alex is now a 'muggle' or 'mortal'. : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! Thank god that I got my summitives done! I had 4 due Friday and 2 were due yesterday.**

**Also, Happy Birthday to Miley Cyrus! She turns 19 today (November 23****rd****, 2011)**

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time:_

"_We are leaving. Will you be ok to carry Alex?" Justin smiles._

"_Alex is coming with us?"_

"_Yup" Hermione smiles, "the guys are packing the tent as we speak" Justin tosses the rag into the sink near them, before picking Alex up. Hermione grabs the jar and slips it into her bag. She grabs Alex's cloak and lays it on Alex like a blanket._

"_Let's go" Justin and Hermione walks out of the tent as it falls and Ron and Harry put it into a bag. Ron, Harry and Hermione grab onto Justin as Hermione desperates them to their next place..._

_Xenophilius Lovegood's house._

_Now:_

As they arrive to Xenophilius Lovegood's house, Hermione covers Alex with her winter coat and slips Alex's cloak into her bag. They walk up to the door, and knocks.

"How may I help you?" an old guy asks. Harry looks at him to see him look like Luna, so this must be Xenophilius.

"Are you Xenophilius Lovegood?" Harry asks.

"Yes" the guy nods.

"May we come in?" the man nods and opens the door all the way. The teenagers walks inside, and Xenophilius leads them upstairs.

He offers them tea, which they accept. Alex slowly opens her eyes and sits up in Justin's arms. Justin is sitting on a chair with Alex on his lap and Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting on their own chairs.

"You have to get out of here" Alex whispers, "they are coming"

"Who are coming?" Hermione asks.

"Death Eaters" Hermione and the teenagers walks downstairs and to the front door.

"Where are you off to?" Xenophilius asks as Justin lets Alex walks, since she isn't weak anymore.

"Well, we actually have to get going" Ron answers.

"You haven't even been here for 20 minutes. Surely there is something you want" Xenophilius tells them harshly.

"Did the Death Eaters take Luna? Is that why you called for them?" Alex asks the older man. Xenophilius stares at Alex in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Well, one you are all skittish and two" Alex pulls up her left sleeve and shows him her dark mark, "I can feel them getting closer" Xenophilius glares at Alex and grabs her neck. He pins her against the wall. Justin and Ron pull Xenophilius off of Alex and hold him back.

"YOU TOOK MY LUNA!" Xenophilius screams.

"Actually it wasn't me" Alex clears up calmly, "I had nothing to do with that. I was at Hogwarts to help the Carrows. And I was a guard in Godric's Hallow. Besides if you let us go and don't tell anyone we were here I could get Luna back for you" Xenophilius stops struggling and stares at Alex.

"How can I know that I can trust you?"

"Well, one Luna is my best friend and I tried my best on keeping her safe at Hogwarts, along with my little brother Max and best friends Ginny and Neville. If my guess it correct, they took Luna from you for something you were doing. The Dark Lord doesn't like people campaigning against him. Plus he has to keep my friends and family safe, since it is part of our deal. So if Luna is with him at headquarters, he should be keeping her safe from harm. But Bellatrix has a habit of breaking rules, but even she is afraid of me and obviously the Dark Lord"

"So Luna is your best friend?"

"Yes. Ever since we met each other" Alex smiles and stares at Xenophilius, "do we have a deal?"

"They are after Harry"

"Well, since I know I will end up back at headquarters, how about I stick around and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin go?"

"NO!" Hermione, Ron, Justin and Harry shouts. Alex turns to them.

"Would you rather die and let him win? Or would you rather have me stick around and you guys go?" Alex asks them.

"We just got you back Ally! Besides you don't have your powers!" Ron tells her.

"I need my powers guys. I will try to get myself to stand guard at Gringotts. That is the next place you have to go! The next Horcrux is there" Alex tells them, "if I am there when you are, kidnap me again"

"Will you be ok?" Justin asks.

"I will be" Alex smiles. Hermione pulls out the jar and opens it. The magic powers inside the jar fly back into Alex. The five of them sees Alex glow, "and my powers are back" Alex waves her wand seeing colours escape the tip of her wand that Hermione hands her.

Alex screams in pain, holding her left arm, where the mark is.

"GET OUT! THEY ARE NOT FAR FROM HERE!" Justin, Hermione, Ron and Harry desperates as Xenophilius helps Alex to her feet.

He sets Alex on the couch.

"Make me look injured" Xenophilius nods and whispers spell after spell. Alex now has cuts and bruises covering her face, legs, arms and neck.

"There" Alex smiles at Xenophilius.

"I promise that I will get Luna" Xenophilius nods with a smile.

"I trust you" Alex smiles and wince in pain. Just then there is a knock on the door.

~H&A~

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Justin pops out at the forest, in sight of Xenophilius' house. They see the death eaters knock on the door and Xenophilius opens the door. He lets them in.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave Alex" Justin whispers to the others.

"I know. If they leave and not have her, we will go back there and get her" Harry tells Justin.

"You still like my sister, don't you?" Justin asks.

"Yes, but I don't think she likes me" Justin shrugs his shoulders, not answering.

They hear a tree branch snap behind them, and turn around to see Snatchers.

"RUN!" Ron screams as the four of them takes off into a different part of the forest. The Snatchers follow them, chasing them. Hermione sends a spell at Harry, making him change appearances. Justin and Hermione trips over a fallen tree, as the Snatchers catch them. Four other Snatchers cut Harry and Ron off, grabbing them.

The Snatchers drag the four teenagers to Xenophilius' house.

~A&H~

Alex lies on the couch watching Xenophilius and Pettigrew and Scabior argue. Alex sees Hermione, Ron and Justin tied up with Harry beside them.

"Yo Wormtail!" Alex calls. Pettigrew groans and walks over to Alex.

"You do know you caught my brother and two best friends' right? I dunno who the other is though" Alex smirks.

"Brother?"

"Justin Russo" Alex 'weakly' stands up and puts a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Friends?" Alex points to Hermione and Ron.

"They are friends with Potter, but when I was under the cloak the Dark Lord made me, they got into a fight with him. The three of them were trying to get here, since Xenophilius has a port key" Alex lies. Pettigrew nods, knowing to NEVER argue with Alex.

"Ok. We will take them to headquarters and you can tell the Dark Lord" Alex nods.

"Ok. So what is the update? Before I went on my mission, the Dark Lord was going to taboo his name. Did it work?"

"Yes" Alex nods and claps her hands together.

"It must have taken him SO long" Pettigrew rolls his eyes.

"Just get to headquarters"

"Aye, aye stupid" Alex solutes and looks at Xenophilius, "see you soon Xenophilius" Alex flashes to headquarters with the Snatchers and Pettigrew following.

~A&H~

As they arrive to headquarters, which is Malfoy Mason, Alex skips up to the fence where Bellatrix is.

"Hey Bella! Let us in" Alex fakes happy and turns to her real emotion. Bellatrix opens the gate and lets everyone in.

"The Dark Lord will be happy to know that you are back Alex" Bellatrix tells Alex. Alex rolls her eyes and walks up to the door.

"Get in there" Alex snaps at Pettigrew, Bellatrix and the Snatchers, "I will take the prisoners down to the cell" the adults' nods and pushes Hermione, Ron, Harry and Justin down to the cell. Once at the cell, Alex turns to them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alex whispers harshly to them, "this isn't Gringotts!"

"We were going to save you if they weren't going to take you" Justin whispers to her. Alex nods as she unties them.

"Magic doesn't work in the cell. Go along with whatever I say. I am trying to save you! Hermione, Ron you two pretend that Harry left. Justin, you too. Harry, pretend you are Vernon Dudley. There is a Dudley in the Ministry of Magic. His son is in Slytherin. The Slytherin common room is under the lake" Alex tells them. They all nod as Alex unlocks the cell door.

"Ok" they agree as Alex pretends to push them in, and crosses her arms.

"Is Luna Lovegood here?" Alex calls out. Alex looks around the dark room, and hears footsteps. She sees Luna step out of the shadows. Luna looks and gasps when she sees Alex.

"Alex!" Luan hugs Alex tightly, "you're ok" Luna begins to cry as Alex hugs her back.

"I'm getting you out of here. I will be back for all of you, but I need to get Luna out first" Alex watches as her brother and friends nods. Alex gently pulls Luna out and closes the cell door. She grabs Luna's hand and they walk up to the living room.

As Alex opens the door, she sees Bellatrix, Voldemort, Narcissa, Malfoy and Lucius standing there with their arms crosses.

"Welcome back Alex" Voldemort greets.

"You too sir. But I just want to get Luna out of here then I will be right back and I will tell you everything" Alex tells him. Voldemort nods and lets Alex leave the Manor with Luna.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Bellatrix asks.

"Testing her. If she still loves her friends and brother, she will return. If not, then we kill them" Voldemort answers.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

"_Welcome back Alex" Voldemort greets._

"_You too sir. But I just want to get Luna out of here then I will be right back and I will tell you everything" Alex tells him. Voldemort nods and lets Alex leave the Manor with Luna._

"_Sir, what are you doing?" Bellatrix asks._

"_Testing her. If she still loves her friends and brother, she will return. If not, then we kill them" Voldemort answers._

_Now:_

As Alex flashes her and Luna to Luna's house, Alex hugs her once more.

"Be safe Luners" Alex whispers as she walks Luna to the front door.

"You too Ally. Thank you" Luna hugs Alex goodbye, "see you at Hogwarts after the holidays?"

"Hopefully. If not, then I will stop by" Alex tells her. Luna nods.

"I will tell everyone you say hi"

"Ok. Tell Max I love him and to stay out of trouble"

"Alright" Luna waves goodbye to Alex before walking into her house.

Alex flashes back to Malfoy Manor.

~H&A~

Voldemort and the other adults and Malfoy watch the door, as Alex walks in and closes the door.

"Hello" Alex greets as she walks forward.

"Hello" Voldemort nods; "come here Alex" Alex walks over to Voldemort and stands in front of him, "what happened at Godric's Hallow?"

"My brother and two best friends kidnapped me" Alex answers showing a fake memory she created, since she knows that Voldemort will read her mind.

"Why did you send Nagini into the house?"

"I HATE snakes. She creeps me out" Voldemort nods.

"Where is Potter?"

"My friends, brother and I do not know" Voldemort nods as he reads her mind. Alex plays memories to get Voldemort to believe her.

"Ok. I believe you. Your new mission is to stand guard of Gringotts. That is where the next Horcrux is" Alex nods.

"Alright sir"

"Now, which brother is locked in the cell and who are your friends?"

"Justin, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley"

"Who is the other boy with them?"

"The guy is Vernon Dudley. He ran away from Hogwarts and we picked him up along the way"

"Why didn't you call us?"

"They took my wand away and I got it back just a little while ago. I pickpocket" Voldemort nods believing her.

"Ok. Take your brother and friends home, and go stand guard"

"Ok" Alex leaves and heads down to the cell.

"Bellatrix, follow her and lock her in" Bellatrix nods and follows Alex.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin are sitting on the guard with Ollivander, who is locked in with them, a goblin and Jo, who is also locked in with them. They hear a click and sees Alex walk in.

"We are allowed..." Alex starts until she hears a click behind her. She turns around to see Bellatrix smirking as she locks then all up.

"He read your friends minds and knows you lied to him" Bellatrix informs Alex. Alex narrows her eyes.

"So you know Potter is here huh? Wow, I was hoping you would figure it out" Alex smirks. Bellatrix scoffs and walks upstairs.

Alex walks over to her friends and sits down next to them. She pulls out a small piece of mirror from her pocket and sees Snape on the other end.

"We are coming" Alex whispers to the mirror, "make a place to protect Ollivander, Jo and a goblin. They are hurt. I will take the others to Gringotts, but we will come to you first to make up a plan" Snape nods in the mirror.

"See you soon" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jo and Justin stares at Alex in shock when they hear Snape's voice.

Alex slips the piece of mirror into her pocket and stands up.

"Let's go" the teens, Ollivander and the goblin, who Alex's recognizes as Griphook, grabs her hands. Alex flashes them somewhere.

~H&A~

Snape is standing in his office, as Alex and the others appear. Snape sees Ollivander and Griphook are all battered and bruised.

"Come with me" Snape helps the three of them into his private hospital wing. Pomfrey is there and immediately gets to work. Snape closes the door and looks at the teenagers. Snape looks at Alex, "what happen?"

"He knows I was lying to him. He read Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's and Justin's minds when we got there. He did let me take Luna home" Alex informs him, "he knows I am on Harry's side" Snape nods and bites his lip.

"Do you know where the Horcruxes are? I don't"

"One is in Gringotts, one is here in the castle, Nagini is one and Harry is one" Alex answers.

"How do you know all that? Surely he didn't tell you" Alex smirks.

"I have my ways. But he told me what he knows and that Nagini is one"

"Ok, do you know what they are?"

"Well, I know it's the Hufflepuff's cup and the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw"

"Well I know that the Diadem is here in the castle and the cup is in Gringotts" Alex's smirk grows.

"I will go get the Diadem. You heal these four" Alex begins her walk to the door of Snape's office.

"Wait" Alex turns around, "Are you naturally that battered or is it a spell?"

"Spell" Snape waves his wand and Alex goes back to her normal self, "thanks" Alex walks out of the office as she reads Voldemort's mind secretly, "So it's in the Room of Requirement huh?"

Alex runs to the Room of Requirement and begins to think of what she wants. The door appears and Alex opens it to see the Lost Diadem is in a glass jar. Alex walks to it and grabs it. She watches in surprise as a fire circle surrounds her. Alex puts the Diadem back down and the ring of fire fades. Alex smirks and pulls out her wand. She grabs the Diadem and runs to the door. She jumps over the flames like superman flying and rolls out of the Room of Requirement. Alex closes the door and sighs in relief.

"This little crown causes so much trouble" Alex whispers to herself and runs up to Snape's office.

~H&A~

With Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin they stare at Snape as he stares back. Snape is the first one to break the silence.

"Let's get you four healed" Snape waves his wand and all their cuts are cleaned and covered.

"Thanks" Hermione whispers for the others and herself.

"Why are you helping us? You killed Dumbledore" Harry snarls. Snape rolls his eyes about to say something but the portrait of Dumbledore cuts him off.

"I told him to kill me Harry" Harry and the teenagers looks at the portrait along with Snape.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"I was dying from the ring. The ring was a Horcrux. Just be happy that Severus is really on our side. He is a double agent. If I tell him to tell the Dark Lord something, he would. But he tells me EVERYTHING that he gets told. Alex even does it too. That is why she is able to flash into this office. Minerva is in on it as well. All the teachers are. But we all act like Severus is evil and we don't trust him"

"But what about when Max, Luna, Neville and Ginny broke into the office?" Ron asks.

"Well, Severus was in the office at the time. He told them to break into his office, so he could report them something. Like he told Neville to be careful because the Death Eaters are after his grandmother. He also told them to be careful, but it is getting the Dark Lord suspicious of Alex. Now that, that cover is blown, Alex has to go into hiding because the Death Eaters and Dark Lord will be after not only your four, but Alex as well"

"What about Max?" Justin asks.

"Well, Max is hidden where Pomfrey, Ollivander and Griphook are. It's a hiding place. Luna, Ginny and Neville are hidden in there too, but all of them are seeing their families right now. But before the holidays are over, Severus is going to go get them and put them in the hiding place"

"So Alex is putting herself in danger but taking up to Gringotts to get the Horcrux?" Harry asks Dumbledore. Dumbledore nods.

"Yes. Did you see her grab Bellatrix's wand in the cell?"

"No" the four answers. Dumbledore smirks.

"That's good. Because Alex took it and hid it. She has it all planned out, but she is to tell Severus, to see if it is safe"

"What is that piece of mirror for?" Hermione asks.

"Severus and I charmed it before I died. It is to communicate. Alex could tell Severus what she is doing and he can do the same"

"Albus, Alex is coming up right now" Snape cuts in. Just then the door swings open and Alex skips into the room breathing heavily.

"There you go" Alex tosses the Diadem at Harry. She sits down on the chair and looks at Snape, "can you heal my hands?" Alex shows him her burnt hands from the fire. Snape waves his wand and her hands are covered after a lotion smoothes itself on her hands. Once that is done, Alex relaxes and stares at her brother and friends, "what are you waiting for? Kill it"

Harry pulls out the Gryffindor sword and stabs the Diadem.

"Down to the cup, Nagini, and Harry" Snape says quietly.

"I don't want to die" Harry snaps.

"Don't worry, Alex and Dumbledore have a plan about that" Dumbledore and Alex waves at the same time and smiles.

"Yes we do" Dumbledore and Alex says together.

"Will you guys sit and relax for a while. Sev and I have to come up with a plan" Alex tells them. Snape looks at Alex but shakes his head, not saying anything.

"Sev?" Dumbledore asks Alex.

"Nickname" Alex answers with a grin.

After that, no one argues. The four teenagers sit down on chairs, as Snape sits down in his seat. He and Alex begin to plan what is to happen at Gringotts.

**And that's the chapter. Next chapter is the Gringotts chapter. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the Gringotts chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time:_

"_Will you guys sit and relax for a while. Sev and I have to come up with a plan" Alex tells them. Snape looks at Alex but shakes his head, not saying anything._

"_Sev?" Dumbledore asks Alex._

"_Nickname" Alex answers with a grin._

_After that, no one argues. The four teenagers sit down on chairs, as Snape sits down in his seat. He and Alex begin to plan what is to happen at Gringotts._

_Now:_

Alex flashes herself, Justin, Ron, Hermione and Harry to Gringotts. Alex is dressed up at Bellatrix, Hermione, Ron and Harry is under the invisibility cloak and Justin is wearing Alex's cloak. It is the same day and is the evening. Just 3 hours ago, they escaped Malfoy Manor.

The five of them are currently in Knockturn Alley.

"Hello Ms. Lestrange" Alex turns to see it was a man speaking to her.

"Get out of my face!" Alex snaps. The man quickly runs down the alley, "let's go" Alex whispers to the other four.

They all walks into Gringotts and goes to the head goblin.

"I want into my volt" Alex snaps at the goblin. The goblin looks up and sees Alex.

"Of course Ms. Lestrange, but I am required to see your wand" Alex narrows her eyes and holds up Bellatrix's wand.

"This is my wand. I just got it back. The Dark Lord wants me to get something out of my volt to move it. I am not allowed to give out that information" the goblin nods and opens the back door. The five teenagers follow him and begin the journey to Bellatrix's volt.

~H&A~

As they arrive to Bellatrix's volt, the goblin leads them passed the dragon guarding certain volts.

"Here we are Ms. Lestrange" the goblin opens the volt and keeps the dragon away.

"Accio Hufflepuff cup" Alex whispers. Nothing happens, "Accio Horcrux" nothing. Alex looks around and sees the cup up at the ceiling. Alex smirks, "stand guard" Alex whispers to her friends that are still invisible.

"Ok" Hermione whispers. Alex takes off running, jumps on the table and once at the edge, she goes flying off. She grabs the cup and crashes into the wall. She falls on top of the gold and metal. The metal and gold begins to burn her skin. Alex winces and bites her lip to keep from screaming. She rolls down the multiplying gold and metal, all the way to the door. She jumps to her feet and runs out the door, slamming it shut. She puts the burning cup in her robes pocket.

"Let's go" Alex, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Harry takes off the cloaks and slips them in their pockets. The goblin begins to scream at them, as they jump on the dragon. The dragon roars as the goblin police arrive. The dragon spits fire at them. One is about to climb on, the dragon eats him.

"Reducto" the chain of the dragon blasts apart, allowing the dragon to be released. The dragon begins to fly. He flies through a waterfall, making Alex become herself again, not Bellatrix. Alex is completely soaked as she slips off of the dragon. The dragon catches Alex in his mouth then spits her out in the air above him. He flies in place as Alex falls onto his back. Justin climbs up to where Alex it and hangs onto her. The dragon begins to fly again.

"Why did he do that? He could have eaten me" Alex whispers.

"Dunno. Maybe he knows that you are trying to save the world with us?" Justin whispers back. Justin feels Alex shrug her shoulders as she hangs onto the dragon.

~H&A~

As the dragon flies over a lake in place, waiting from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Alex to jump off. The teens jump off and lands in the lake below them. The dragon begins to fly toward the mountains.

The teens swim to the shore and pull themselves onto the grass. As Alex starts to pull herself up, the cup pulls Alex under the water. Alex struggles and as her breath becomes short, she pulls the cup out and sets it on a ledge. She quickly swims to the surface.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks worriedly. Alex coughs and nods.

"I need the sword" Ron passes Alex the sword and she dives under the water once more. She swims downward and sees the cup. She slices the sword into the cup. Voldemort's sword comes out and starts to choke her until she pushes the sword into the cup further.

Once Alex was done, she swims to the surface, feeling tired and losing air in her lungs. Alex breaks the surface, but gets pulls under again. Before she can make it far, Hermione and Justin pulls her out.

They lay Alex on the ground and to their shock, Alex is not breathing.

"She's not breathing!" Hermione panics. Harry rushes over and quickly begins mouth to mouth. After 3 minutes, Alex begins to breathe. She coughs up water, and trembles. Harry pulls Alex to him to try to warm her up. Hermione and Ron quickly searches through Hermione's bag. They dig through and find Hermione's dry, winter clothes.

"You two guys turn around as Hermione helps Alex get change" Justin tells Harry and Ron. The guys' nods as Justin helps Alex up and Hermione takes her behind a nearby boulder.

Once Alex is changed, in Hermione's clothes, which are jeans, red t-shirt, and a pullover. Hermione even leant Alex a pair of running shoes, which fits her feet fine.

"Where are we going now?" Alex asks the others quietly. Harry helps Alex sit down on the boulder.

Just then, there is a pop. They all look up to see... Jo.

"Hey Al" Jo smiles and hugs Alex gently, "you ok? You look weak"

"I'm fine. Just drowned but these guys saved me" Jo smiles and nods.

"Good, cause I really don't want to lose my best friend" Alex hugs Jo, who breaks the hug and rubs Alex's arm.

"So where are you guys going?" Jo asks the others as Alex warms up.

"Dunno" Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"How come you aren't at Hogwarts?" Alex asks Jo.

"Max, Luna, Ginny and Neville asked me to come find you. Snape told me where you are" Alex nods, remembering Snape telling her about the dark mark being a tracker.

"We can't stay in one place too long. The dark mark is a tracker" Alex tells Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin, since Jo already knows.

"But Snape told us, that we have to stay hidden. I quickly wanted to tell you that. The death eaters will be coming soon" Alex watches as Jo flashes out.

"We need to pick a spot and go. Remember, do not say his name" Alex tells them.

"Who's name? Voldemort's?" Ron asks. Alex quickly covers Ron's mouth, but it was too late.

They all hear pops, and they look to the right to see Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort himself.

"Ron you bastard!" Alex smacks Ron in the head. Alex turns to Voldemort and his crew who are glaring, "hey! And no I never told them about the Horcruxes" Alex lies quickly. She feels Voldemort check her mind.

"You need to stop lying Russo" Voldemort snarls.

"But I learn from the best. I learned from you and Bellatrix" Alex grips her wand and points it at the death eaters, "do we have to battle now?"

"Yes" Voldemort sends the killing curse at Alex but she blocks it, "I am going to kill you Russo, but Potter" Alex gives him a thumbs up.

"Good for you. You know how to organize yourself" Justin, Hermione, Ron and Harry joins the little battle, before they all grab Alex and desperates.

Voldemort begins to curse and blows up a nearby tree.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next one!**

**Chapter 20**

_Last Time:_

"_You need to stop lying Russo" Voldemort snarls._

"_But I learn from the best. I learned from you and Bellatrix" Alex grips her wand and points it at the death eaters, "do we have to battle now?"_

"_Yes" Voldemort sends the killing curse at Alex but she blocks it, "I am going to kill you Russo, but Potter" Alex gives him a thumbs up._

"_Good for you. You know how to organize yourself" Justin, Hermione, Ron and Harry joins the little battle, before they all grab Alex and desperates._

_Voldemort begins to curse and blows up a nearby tree._

_Now:_

The teens arrive to Hogsmeade. They hear sirens go off. Justin pulls them all behind carts with white sheets on top. Hermione digs into her bag and finds Alex's cloak. She covers Harry and Alex with it.

"Accio Invisibility cloak!" they hear a guy call out. Ron, Hermione and Justin stares at Alex's cloak, hoping it won answer to the spell, "so you are not under the cloak, huh Potter?" they hear the voice get louder. Ron pulls out Harry's cloak, and pulls it over himself, Hermione and Justin. They all get up, with Harry and Alex. They take off into a nearby alleyway, just missing the death eaters.

All of a sudden, the teens sees Dementors enter the alleyway. They all pull off their cloaks and point their wands.

"Expecto Patronum" their patronuses escapes their wands. Ron has a tiger, Hermione has an otter, Justin has a monkey, Harry has a stag and Alex has a cheetah. Their patronuses attacks the Dementors.

"They're over here!" they hear a death eater call out.

"Get in here Potter!" they hear a guy call out. Harry looks at the others, and they all run through the door. Harry, Ron, Justin and Hermione takes notice that the guy looks like Dumbledore.

~A&H~

The teens are sitting in the basement, on the chairs. They hear the door close and the guy walk downstairs.

"Hey Aberforth" Alex smiles. The guy looks at Alex and smirks.

"Ariana missed you Alex" Alex looks at the portrait on the wall above the fireplace.

"Hey Ariana" Alex waves and the girl in the portrait waves back. Alex looks back at Aberforth, "did they figure it out?"

"No. No idea" Aberforth answers.

"Good. Can you watch these guys and I will go to the others?" Aberforth nods and opens the secret door. The fireplace sinks into the floor as Alex walks into the tunnel, "I will be right back" Alex walks into the tunnel, as everything goes back to normal.

Aberforth begins to answer questions.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin look at the portrait and sees Alex walking back. The portrait opens and there is Alex standing there with her arms crossed.

"Time to go" Alex tells them grumpy. She grabs Justin's hand and pulls him up. She and Justin does the same for Ron, Harry and Hermione, "the Order and the DA will be coming" Alex tells Aberforth quickly, "be ready for the war" the portrait closes and Alex begins leading them through the tunnel.

"What war?" Harry asks.

"You really think that after this mission, there will be no war between good and evil?" Alex stops walking and looks at Harry, causing everyone else to stop, "Hogwarts is going to war Harry. We all are behind you, and will fight alongside you. Get used to it" Alex snaps and begins walking again.

As they arrive to the end of the tunnel, Alex pushes open the portrait.

"Yo DA!" Alex calls out, making everyone go silent.

"THERE'S THE TRAITOR!" a guy shouts. Luna, Neville, Ginny and Max steps forward.

"ALEX IS NOT TRAITOR!" the four of them screams.

"NO FIGHTING!" Alex screams, catching everyone's attention before a fight breaks out, "we need to fight against You-Know-Who. Hogwarts is going to war! And there are four people who will be helping" Alex jumps down from the portrait, which is 7 feet in the air. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justin walks forward and jumps down as people clap.

Alex ignores the attention switching from her to Harry. She leaves the Room of Requirement, with her cloak, and slips it on. She runs up to the headmaster's office, whispers the password and slips into Snape's office. Alex takes off the cloak and sits down in front of Snape.

"Are you ready for the war?" Snape asks Alex as she sighs.

"I don't want to, but I know I have to" Alex answers.

"What are you going to do?"

"Save my brothers' lives at the cost of my own. I just want them to live. I have nothing to live for. Harry loves Jo and Jo loves him. You can see it in their eyes. Hermione and Ron love each other. Max loves Ginny. Neville loves Luna. And Justin loves Cho" Alex sighs and closes her eyes.

"Harry doesn't love Jo, Alex. Jo loves Justin and Justin loves her. Cho is just plain a slut" Alex looks up.

"Then who does Harry love?"

"You" Alex quickly shakes her head.

"No he doesn't. I know he doesn't"

"How do you?"

"I just know" Alex stands up and storms out. Snape sighs.

"I just hope Harry could tell her how he feels before its too late"

"I agree Sev" Snape looks up at Dumbledore.

"Now you are taking her nickname for me" Dumbledore shrugs his shoulders.

"It's catchy" Snape rolls his eyes and begins the plan.

~A&H~

As Alex slips on her Gryffindor rode that Max kept with him, she watches as Jo and Justin talk. Harry walks over to her and turns to Alex.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asks Alex softly, hoping to not cause a fight.

"On how much my life sucks" Alex answers, turning to look at Max and Ginny, who are kissing. Alex skips over them and looks at Hermione and Ron, who are now kissing.

"What do you mean?" Harry stares Alex in the eyes.

"Well, Hermione and Ron love each other. Ginny and Max do. Neville and Luna. Then there's Jo and Justin. I was told that Cho is a slut" Alex turns away in time to see Cho walk over to them.

"Hey Harry" Cho smiles.

"Cho" Harry nods and stares at Alex. Alex doesn't notice his staring but sees Cho glaring at her.

"Cho, did you know if you glare, you destroy your eyesight?" Cho scoffs and walks away. Alex looks at Harry again.

"I see what you mean" Harry smiles.

"Good" Alex looks down. Harry forces Alex to look up at him. He leans forward and kisses her.

"I love you Alex" Harry whispers against her lips. Alex smiles in the kiss.

"I love you too" Alex wraps her arms around his neck, as he wraps his around her waist.

Alex has found something to live for. Her love for family, friends and Harry.

**There's the chapter before the big battle. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the battle scene!**

**Chapter 21**

_Last Time:_

"_I see what you mean" Harry smiles._

"_Good" Alex looks down. Harry forces Alex to look up at him. He leans forward and kisses her._

"_I love you Alex" Harry whispers against her lips. Alex smiles in the kiss._

"_I love you too" Alex wraps her arms around his neck, as he wraps his around her waist._

_Alex has found something to live for. Her love for family, friends and Harry._

_Now:_

As Alex sticks her head out into the corridor, she sees it is clear.

"Come on" Alex whispers leading the way to the great hall. The Order of the Phoenix is there: Fred and George Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and Sirus Black. As they arrive to the great hall, Alex flashes in with Harry holding her hand. They appear within the crowd of Gryffindors. None of them takes notice.

"All students and teachers who have been helping Harry Potter into the castle, gets faced with drastic measures. Unless they take a step forward now" Snape tells them. Alex and Harry steps forward and into the open.

"You need to tighten up on your guards Professor" Harry tells him with a smirk as the Order and DA members that graduated, steps forward and into the great hall. Snape fires a disarming spell at Harry but McGonagall blocks it, shocking everything but Alex and Snape. Snape fakes a gasp and the two of them battles each other, lightly.

Snape desperates and smashes the window behind him. Alex sends a binding curse on the Carrows, before they are able to attack them.

Just then Voldemort's voice breaks out.

"We are not here to fight Hogwarts students and staff. We only came for Harry Potter. Give him to me in the next hour. We are in the Dark Forest waiting. You have until 11pm" Voldemort tell them, "Also give me Alex Russo. I need to speak with her and you may not see her again"

"GET THEM!" a Slytherin student shouts. The DA and Order surrounds Harry and Alex, not allowing anyone to get near them.

"You do and I will curse you" Luna threatens.

"Students in the corridor! Students in the corridor!" Alex watches in amusement as Flitch runs in.

"They are supposed to be idiot!" McGonagall snaps, "Now escort Ms. Parkinson's to the headmasters' office to get sent home. Including the students under year 5 and the Slytherins" many students groan, but do what they are told.

All of you have a choice. You can either stay and fight or go to the office to go home" McGonagall tells the other students. Many people stays, but some goes. Alex watches as Jo, Ollivander and Griphook arrive with Dobby and Kreacher.

"We are here to help you fight Mr. Potter" Dobby tells Harry excitedly.

"I just got dragged along" Griphook snaps, before leaving with a crack.

~A&H~

As Alex and Harry looks around, watching teachers put up protective spells and Neville and Seamus run to the bridge to put up explosives, they see everyone taking stands. Hermione and Ron have their hands laced together like Harry and Alex does.

"Which ones are we down to?" Ron asks Harry.

"Nagini" Harry answers.

"And you" Alex points out. Harry looks at Alex and nods.

"And me"

"And that is where me and Dumbledore's plan comes in. We have to kill Nagini first before the Horcrux inside you. This is why Dumbledore gave you the Deathly Hallows. The stone is the Resurrection Stone, and then your cloak is the Cloak of Invisibility. We are to put the stone together right as he fires the killing curse at you. Dumbledore put a charm on it to bring you back to life. Even without it, you will be alive. The piece that he kills is the Horcrux. Not you. As for me, he will just want me dead. He will want to do it for himself" Alex tells him. Harry hands her the two halves of the stone.

"You need it more than me Ally" Harry whispers and kisses her. Alex takes the stone and puts it in her pocket.

"Let's go kill the snake" Ron and Hermione nods and the four of them runs side by side.

~H&A~

As 11pm arrives, Voldemort sends his Death Eaters in. He destroyed the shield that the teachers put up and found out that the wand doesn't work for him right. Voldemort arrives to the boat shack and hasn't discovered that Alex is on the bar on the ceiling with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Snape apparates and gets bitten by Nagini. Voldemort leaves as Nagini stays and keeps attacking Snape.

Alex grabs the sword from Hermione and falls to the ground. She slices Nagini's head off and quickly gives Snape the potion. Snape drinks the potion and smiles as Alex as all his wounds heal and the venom of Nagini gets pushed out of his body.

"Thank you" Snape smiles and hugs Alex as he gets up. He looks at the dead snake at their feet, "you SERIOUSLY hate snakes" the teens' looks at the snakes to see not only the head cut off but stab wounds and pieces of snake everywhere.

"I'm gone!" Alex runs out of the shack and they all hear Alex get sick in a bush.

~A&H~

As 1am arrives, Voldemort calls off the war. Harry and Alex are currently walking into the forest hand in hand. They have the stone in their laced hands, as one.

They step out from the trees and stands in front of Voldemort.

"You came. You both couldn't see your friends die?" Voldemort teases. A few first years stayed behind to fight, and Snape is currently bringing them back to life with a potion.

"No" Alex shakes her head, "just do what you have to do, but leave them alone!" Voldemort nods and sends the killing curse at them. The curse hits them and makes them go flying into the air.

~H&A~

Harry weakly opens his eyes as he hears voices.

"Are you ok my lord?" he hears Bellatrix ask.

"I'm fine!" Voldemort snaps, "Is he dead?" Harry hears footsteps and closes his eyes again.

"Is Draco alive?" Harry hears Narcissa ask.

"Yes" Harry whispers.

"He's dead" Narcissa calls out.

"Check Russo" Harry opens one eye and sees Narcissa staring at him as she checks Alex.

_She's alive_

Narcissa mouths to him.

"She's dead too" Narcissa tells them.

"Good. We bring them up to the castle with us at dawn. Until them, leave them" Harry hears footsteps fade away and Narcissa leave as well. Harry opens his eyes completely and looks at Alex.

"You ok?" Harry whispers to Alex. Alex turns her head and smiles at him with her eyes open.

"Ya. You?" Harry nods.

"I'm glad you are ok"

"Me too" Harry quickly kisses Alex, before they fake dead again. To their unnoticeable eyes, Bellatrix is spying on them.

"I'm proud of you Russo" Bellatrix whispers to herself, "you deserve happiness. I will make sure you and Potter will survive this war. You showed me the light"

~A&H~

As dawn arrives, the time is now 8am. Voldemort has Hagrid carry Alex and Harry up to the castle.

"POTTER AND RUSSO ARE DEAD!" Voldemort shouts as they enter the courtyard. All the Hogwarts students, staff and Order of the Phoenix walk out. Everyone begins to cry, seeing Alex and Harry.

"If any of you want to join me to keep your family and friends alive, step forward" Voldemort tells them.

"Expelliarmus!" Alex and Harry shout at the same time, and Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa sends the EXACT same spell as well. All five of them hit Voldemort making him explode. Voldemort turns to ash, as the Ministry locks all Death eaters in a cage... including the Malfoy family and Bellatrix.

"Thank you for making me see the light Russo" Bellatrix smiles at Alex for the first time, "I will gladly take my sentence in Azkaban"

All the Death Eaters vanish with the police people. Hagrid hugs Alex and Harry before putting them on the ground.

"You both scared me" Hagrid whispers to them as their friends and family tackles them with hugs. Alex sees Lupin and Tonks on the left talking with Molly, Arthur, Sirus and Snape. On the right she sees Neville, Luna, Ginny and Max all holding hands with their partners. Alex looks behind her to see families hugging their children/parents/siblings. In front of her, she sees Harry grinning at her. Everyone is all covered in scars, cuts, and bruises and/or bleeding somewhere on their face and arms. Hermione and Ron are next to them and Alex sees Fred and George, who got his ear cut off, talking to Snape. Fred has a bruised eye as George has no ear.

"I'm so happy that this is all over" Alex sighs in relief. Alex then stands of her tiptoes looking for Justin, "where's Justin?" Alex looks at Hermione and Ron.

"He's making out with Jo" Ron points to the left and there is Jo and Justin, indeed making out.

"Well I see he has a girlfriend" Alex smirks.

"Same with Max" Harry point at Max and Ginny who are making out now too.

"And you are dating Harry" Hermione finishes. Alex rolls her eyes.

"You and Ron are dating" Alex fires back grinning.

"True" Hermione nods. The four of them laughs and all laces hands, as they begin to walk in the sunny, blue sky, along the falling apart bridge.

"Everyone survived the war. No deaths on our end" Hermione tells the others grinning.

"Is that because Snape made that potion?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Hermione nods as she wraps her arm around Alex's shoulders. Hermione's left hand is laced with Ron's right, and Alex's right is laced with Harry's left.

"I'm glad everyone is alive" Ron smiles.

"I'm just plain happy that everything is normal again and there are not dangers ahead of us now" Harry tells them.

Hermione, Ron and Alex nods as they all stops and looks out at the mountains on their left. Alex pulls out the Elder Wand from his pocket.

"Dumbledore told me that, that wand belongs to you now. You disarmed Malfoy earlier this year and won his wand. It yours" Alex tells him.

"Maybe it can fix my wand" Harry pulls out his old wand. He whispers the spell and they all watch as Harry's wand repairs itself.

"There you go" Hermione smiles as Harry plays with it. He snaps the Elder Wand in half and throws it over the edge.

"My wand is fixed, so I don't have any need for that one" Harry grins. Alex rolls her eyes and hugs him gently.

"You never have to worry about Voldemort anymore. You are finally free" Harry looks at his girlfriend. He hugs her back and gently kisses her.

"You're right. Do you still have that mark?" Alex lifts her sleeve and they all see the mark still there... not moving. The snake is not there anymore, but the skull is bleeding.

"I guess it means that he is dead... for good" Alex smiles, "everyone is finally free" Hermione, Ron and Harry all attack Alex with a hug, knowing exactly what she means.

Everyone is free and can live life to the fullest.

**One more chapter! Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the final chapter guys!**

**Chapter 22**

_Last Time:_

"_You never have to worry about Voldemort anymore. You are finally free" Harry looks at his girlfriend. He hugs her back and gently kisses her._

"_You're right. Do you still have that mark?" Alex lifts her sleeve and they all see the mark still there... not moving. The snake is not there anymore, but the skull is bleeding._

"_I guess it means that he is dead... for good" Alex smiles, "everyone is finally free" Hermione, Ron and Harry all attack Alex with a hug, knowing exactly what she means._

_Everyone is free and can live life to the fullest._

_Now:_

36 year old Alex Potter is walking with her husband Harry, onto the platform of 9 3/4. They watch their 3 children run to their aunt and uncle... Hermione and Ron Weasley. Alex sees her brothers Max and Justin standing next to Hermione and Ron, with their wives Ginny and Jo. Max and Ginny got married 2 years after Alex and Harry, but Justin got married 2 years before her.

Justin and Jo have 2 daughters and 2 sons. The oldest is Andrew Alexander, who is 16. The next oldest is their daughter Ashley Allison, who is 14. After Ashley, is their son who is 12 and goes by the name of Tyler Taylor. After him is his twin, that is younger by 5 minutes. Her name is Tracy Tye.

Max and Ginny have 2 children, a son and a daughter. The oldest is their 14 year old son Ryan Mitchel. The next is their daughter, who is 11. Her name is Taylor Green.

As for Hermione and Ron, they have 2 sons and a daughter. The oldest, is their son Kyle Jerry, who is 17. Then there is their daughter Rosie Star, who is 14. Finally there is their son, age 11, named Jacob (Jake) Taylor.

Finally are Alex and Harry. They have 2 sons and 2 daughters. The oldest is Kelly Anne, who is 17. Next is their son Micheal Albus, who is 15. Next is their other son, Sev James, who is 13. Finally is their youngest, which is 11 years old. Her name is... Lilian Alexandra.

Lily is holding Alex's hand tightly, as they walk over to their family. Harry wraps his left arm around Alex's waist as Lily hugs Alex tightly.

"Mommy?" Lily whispers.

"Yes sweetie?" Alex looks down at Lily and goes to her height.

"I don't want to go" Lily begins to cry as Alex pulls her into a hug.

"You don't have to go this year if you don't want to. But you will miss making friends your own age" Lily nods and wipes her eyes, but keeps hugging Alex.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Lily and Alex pull away, but Lily keeps her arms around Alex's neck and Alex's stays around Lily's waist.

"Of course it is safe. Why do you ask?"

"What about if he comes back?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord" Alex nods and then shakes her head.

"He won't return. I would know if he came back"

"How?" Alex lifts her sleeve where the dark mark is fading.

"This would burn and the skull and snake would appear. You see here?" Alex points to the mark, "is is dead. No one can bring him back to life. He turned to ash and if it did happen. I would be the first to know. But other than that, it never moved since Voldemort died" Lily attacks Alex with a hug.

"Who is the headmaster?"

"Its mistress" Alex corrects.

"Who is it?" Alex looks at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Justin, Jo, Max, and Ginny, "our old Transfiguration teacher"

"Minerva McGonagall" all the parents answer together smiling.

"Severus Snape is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts" Harry tells Lily.

"Hagrid is teaching Care of Magical Creatures" Ron tells her.

"Slughorn is teaching Potions" Ginny smiles.

"Flitwick is teaching Charms" Justin grins.

"McGonagall is teaching Transfiguration" Hermione laughs.

"Hooch is teaching Flying" Max smiles.

"Trelawney is teaching Division" Jo rolls her eyes.

"Neville is teaching Herbology with Sprout" Alex claps her hands excitedly, "oh, and Lil, stay away from Devil's Snare. You do not want to end up like Uncle Ron and your father, back in their first year" Hermione and Alex begins laughing.

"But all the teachers there know us too well. They will help you out. They are good friends with us, and you have your family there. Your cousins and siblings" Harry tells Lily.

"Ok daddy" Lily smiles as she hugs Alex and Harry.

"Go on the train sweetie. We will owl you everyday" Alex kisses her forehead.

"I love you" Lily tells Harry and Alex.

"We love you too" Lily kisses Harry and Alex's cheek and runs onto the train and sits down with her cousins and siblings.

As the train leaves, Ginny, Max, Justin and Jo all hug the Golden Four before leaving. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex all leaves the train station, arms linked. Once they stop at their cars, that they parked side by side, since they live next door to each other, they all stand together.

"How's your dark mark?" Ron asks Alex. Alex lifts her sleeve with a grin.

"Almost gone. It has hurt at all since the war 19 years ago" Alex grins and rolls her sleeve down. Her mark is barely visible. All the Death Eaters were caught and has life sentence in Azkaban.

Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione have their families, friends and each other. Life is good.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review. Oh, and I didn't end the story completely, so that way, if I get an idea for a sequel, I am able to do so. Please review!**


End file.
